


Quiet Victories

by RoeDusk



Series: Quiet Victories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genma knows Hiraishin, Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, M/M, Sort of a Prompt Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Neji's looking for a way out, and ends up going to the proctor from the Third Exam when he can't think who else to go to.  Team Guy ends up very different as a result.  And Neji finds a few things he wasn't looking for.(Pretend you can't see the pairing, it's a surprise.)





	1. You don't want to be in ANBU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elphabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/gifts).



It was after the Chunin Exams disaster, after Sasuke’s defection and the insanity that followed. Neji had run out of ideas to keep himself occupied and out of his uncle’s grasp and the ‘training’ he had offered, whatever that really was. So the Hyuuga had decided to risk acting on impulse and tracked down the proctor from the Third Exam, a jounin by the name of Genma Shiranui, to ask for… anything, really. Help, advice, or even just to get someone out there to question his odd behavior if he then went missing.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he knocked on the older ninja’s door, if he would even answer. But he’d checked on his way over, and Genma _was_ in, so he resisted the urge to activate his Byakugan and check, waiting awkwardly on the stoop instead.

Which is why it came as a surprise when the door opened and Genma stuck his head out, considering him for a long moment. Then he sighed and stepped back, gesturing for the genin to come in. Neji hesitated at the threshold and the older ninja rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you came here for a reason. And I’m not planning to chat through an open doorway in the middle of a Ninja Village.”

Neji grit his teeth at the correction but inclined his head at the request and stepped inside, waiting until Genma resealed the door to follow him into the dining room.

“If it makes you feel any better, my apartment's seals were made by the Fourth Hokage himself,” Genma offered, gesturing for Neji to take a seat across the table from him. He got narrowed eyes in response.

“Was he any good?”

“What are they teaching at the Academy? Yes, the Fourth was 'good’ at sealing. He was one of Konoha’s last great seal masters.” He shook his head wistfully. “Flying Thunder God is a seal-based teleportation technique, used almost exclusively mid-combat. Now that he’s gone only Jiraiya still has a clue about half the things he was capable of. But that's not what you came here to talk about.”

“It could be,” Neji replied slowly, hesitating a long moment before pressing forward. “To… open the door to this cage I’m going to need more than I have right now. You can get me into ANBU. At least tell me how.”

“ANBU won’t help free you,” Genma disagreed, frowning. “Just another tattoo and the weight that follows it. But I can help you get the next best thing. Come on.”

Which is how Neji found himself in Genma’s scroll archive for the next hour reading through the T&I legal waivers. All the non-classified signer’s copies, and all with Genma’s signature across the bottom.

“You’re not with ANBU anymore,” he asked as he put the last one back on the table. It wasn’t so much a question as a statement, but both of them were willing to pretend it was.

“You never really get to leave,” the older ninja told him. “But even if I was ANBU I’m T&I now. Anything happens to me, even in the village, and they’ll find out. They’ll figure out a way to either rescue or avenge me.”

Neji weighed the scrolls he’d just read, and grit his teeth, “Just, tell me what I need to do to get an application for this.”

The older ninja cocked his head thoughtfully, “I’ll give you a recommendation, but this team? It’s about working well together, not your own goals. Look after them and they'll help you. Look after yourself and you’ll get reassigned or get somebody killed. Can you manage that? Teamwork’s never really been your thing.”

Neji winced at the accusation, but nodded and meet Genma’s gaze. “I can. I need to either way, T&I or not.”

“You’re trying to change. Good,” Genma nodded back. “I heard what the orange one said to you, even if no one else did. And hey, you need anything else, or just don’t want to have to ask Guy, come find me. Any student of his is a student of mine.”

Neji’s startled look made him grin.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Guy’s my genin teammate. We’ve been friends longer than you’ve been alive.”

The younger ninja’s instinctive protest was something about green spandex and the impossible existence of concise practical advice. Genma just laughed. Neji growled trying to scrub the mental image out of his eyes, ignoring the older ninja as best he could.

 

* * *

 

 Ibiki could only frown at the papers Genma had dropped onto the one clear spot on his desk.

“You’re not serious.”

“What would give you that impression?” The frown on his classmate’s face was proof enough, he _was_ serious, but Ibiki still held out hope this was some sort of joke.

“He’s a _genin._ You just supervised an exam he _failed_ because of psychological instability. Forgive me for hoping you didn't mean it.”

“He's also Guy’s, and he came to me for help.” Genma inclined his head at Ibiki’s considering look. “Naruto got through to him, like he did the Kazekage’s youngest, or the rest of them in your exam. I liked what I saw right after, so I gave him some advice. Seemed to appreciate it enough to seek me out now, and I like what he's trying to become.”

“Get me a report on his motives and I’ll consider it,” the department head relented, raising an eyebrow as a manilla envelope landed on top of the application request already on his desk. Genma grinned at his glare before sombering and waving at the file.

“He’s worried his uncle plans to kill him, now that he has the excuse of a Gentle Fist training exercise gone wrong. To a lesser extent he’s worried what the rest of the clan will do, since he publicly denounced them, so he wants the seal that could render him a vegetable off his head if at all possible.” The brown-haired ninja smiled slightly. “And he scared himself, with how much he hated the Hyuuga Heiress. He wants to learn to be supportive, rather than just sadistic and angry.”

“And you think he’ll find that here.”

“Don’t play that game with me, Ibiki, you think he will too.”

… “I’ll consider it. Now get out of my office and let me get some actual work done.”

“I grabbed tea on my way over.”

“And that makes the whole conversation worth it. You’re still telling Guy tho. _If_ his genin gets the job.”

“When he gets it, you’ve got a deal.”

“My tea? Thank you, now shoo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't exactly a prompt on tumblr, more of a offhanded comment, but it's been stuck in my brain for 3 weeks so here you go. An attempt at a rarepair I didn't ship and now I do. 
> 
> I apologize for any errors. Feel free to let me know if you catch them, I might not edit this for a while now that I've finally got my free time back.
> 
> Like anything else I write with Genma in it this was definitely inspired in part by blackkat's [The Life and Times of a Shinobi Denmother](https://archiveofourown.org/series/70083) series. If you haven't read it please do. It's really good.
> 
> (Fixing this sentence, but had to leave here for the comedic sentence structure fail:  
> "Neji weighed the scrolls he’d just read with his eyes,")


	2. Mild Overreaction

Neji wasn’t sure how long to leave it before asking Genma if he’d talked to T&I, were they supposed to stay in contact somehow? The older ninja should know enough not to leave a message for him at the Hyuuga Compound…

Genma had it under control apparently, inviting himself over to see Guy’s genin team with the complaint that he’d had to wait until the Chunin Exams to meet any of them. Their sensei was beside himself with joy at the suggestion, and dragged the special-jounin bodily to the training grounds to watch their exercises. Genma took the manhandling with surprisingly good cheer, managing to remain unruffled in spite of being hug-carried through the village. It was disturbing to realize he hadn’t been lying about being one of their Sensei’s closest friends. … Was he sure this was really someone he wanted looking out for him?

But after getting into an enthusiastic discussion with Lee about the importance of proper nutrition, book recommendations and all, Genma suggested Lee and Guy race without weights to see if Lee was faster yet and stayed behind to supervise Neji and Tenten training. Tenten was beside herself with the chance to interrogate Konoha’s senbon master, and utterly disappointed in Neji for not knowing that about Genma. The older ninja hardly seemed to mind, instead pointing out he was also one of the only ninja of his generation or younger to be trained in sealing also. And that somehow ended up in a training session where he and Tenten threw pack after pack of senbon while Neji tried to catch the faint traces of chakra that meant there was a seal on them, and report how many of each he’d seen.

At the end, after Lee returned to cheerfully report his improved time around the village and joined in training by trying to count senbon and cheering on his teammates, Genma produced a gift for each of them, a sealing scroll each with a bento inside. Genma had one for Sensei as well, which made Guy tear up again and praise the Memories of Youth. They shared lunch, and Tenten actually squealed like a girl (the first time he’d ever heard her do it) when Genma gave her a pack of his own senbon as he left. Neji waited until he was alone to open his scroll and remove the application paperwork, and a note from Genma telling him when to expect the older ninja to show up and escort him to the interview location.

Neji was tense, unsure what to expect. An evaluation by the head of T&I? It would have to be some sort of psychological test. But from what he learned of T&I’s director proctoring the first exam it could be anything from an innocuous conversation to psychological torture. And that he believed risk taking was more important than playing it safe. Not much to go on. Neji reviewed his paperwork one last time before going to meet Genma, committing what he thought the most relevant passages might be to memory.

But nothing in those passages prepared him for arriving at the interview location a step or two behind Genma only to be hit with a wave of killing intent and an attacker who lunged out of the shadows at the jounin. A year of training with Lee forced him to move even as his body threatened to seize up, lunging forward so Genma was behind him and spinning into an incomplete rotation, making sure he didn’t hit the jounin behind him. Thirteen hits connected, and at least three senbon, faster than even his racing heartbeat. Then Genma finally managed to drag Neji behind him and the clarity of adrenalin came crashing down.

The older ninja uncurled suddenly at their attacker as their opponent collapsed, “Ibiki you stupid bastard.” Genma let go of Neji’s shoulder and stalked a half step closer for a better look, then sighed, shrugging at Neji. “I’m either under a really subtle genjutsu or that’s the man we’re here to see. What were you thinking?”

“You’re right,” Ibiki reported mildly, giving up on trying to sit up past the paralyzing gentle-fist strikes, “He _has_ the potential to become a team player. Protected you first. But,” he looked to the younger ninja. “You didn’t go for the kill, why?”

“You can’t be questioned if you’re dead,” Neji managed after a thick swallow. “And I couldn’t risk hitting Genma with Gentle Fist intended to kill.”

“I did, though,” Genma growled, “Those senbon were poisoned. Anyone who took you out and set an ambush at your meeting location? Worth taking down quickly.”

“With a slow acting poison so you could question me first, and you have the antidote,” Ibiki dismissed. Genma gave him an unimpressed look.

“You’re so worried about teamwork you’re willing to get poisoned? Neji, go get Guy and tell him Ibiki had a training accident and could use a hand to the hospital.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ibiki said, eyes narrowing up at Genma, who remained unmoved. The brown haired ninja just pulled out a vial of something pale green and tipped it down the T&I director’s throat.

_“Poisoned senbon_ , Ibiki. And scaring the rest of us half to death.”

If anyone deserved Guy in nursemaid mode it was this man, Neji decided. So, after one last check to make sure Genma had a clear upper hand if the other tried anything, Neji set out in search of his sensei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a _lot_ of problems writing Ibiki. Mostly because I keep slipping into accidentally writing Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury instead. So he decided to individualize himself by being more impulsive.


	3. New Paths

“It looks like your paperwork is all in order,” Ibiki informed him a week later, over breakfast in a nondescript tea shop of his choosing. “And a solid recommendation from one of the few men I’d trust with you. But you’re still going to have to have a psychological evaluation. And until you’re a Chunin you’re not going on field missions, or getting any of the classified intel. Understood?”

“Psychological evaluation?” Neji asked, trying not to twitch at the way the last one went. Ibiki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sitting down with one of our mindhunters and getting some questions asked. A cursory sweep for mental pitfalls before we start giving you access to village secrets. Inoichi’s the best we have, so you’ll be seeing him at his earliest convenience. Any other questions?”

“Yea, how’s the arm?”

Ibiki blinked, frowned, then raised an interested eyebrow before glancing at the arm Genma had stabbed the week before.

“Tingly. But it still works and the side effects should wear off in a few more days.” The older ninja considered Neji curiously. “Not going to ask about my tenketsu?”

“I didn’t hit hard enough to disrupt the network,” Neji scoffed. Then hesitated. “Though, the tingling might mean some of the damage lingered. You… might want a Hyuuga to check on that.”

“Because there’s so many around for casual consultation,” Ibiki chuckled, enjoying the annoyed furrow that brought back to the genin’s face. He took another sip of his tea before Neji decided something and held out a hand. “What’s this?”

“I’ll check,” Neji replied bluntly, holding his hand out further with an annoyed frown. “It’s your fault, but I put it there so I’ll make sure there’s not going to be lasting damage.”

And Ibiki only considered him for a moment longer before giving the younger ninja his arm with a challenging tilt to his head. Neji ignored him, calling up the Byakugan in a low voice to study the pathways. After a moment he nodded, gripping the wrist harder when Ibiki moved to pull away.

“One of the points I hit hasn’t opened. So your chakra network is redirecting around it, and that’s throwing your field off a bit, making the nerves fire erratically. I can open it again, though…”

Ibiki held very still as the Hyuuga prodigy reached across the table for his throat. Fingers landed exactly on the seam of the shoulder blade and twisted, then a sudden twinge in his upper arm, right on the bicep, as he twisted back and Neji let go. All that in seconds, and the tingling was gone.

“Narrate next time?” The T&I director complained, “It’s less unnerving that way. Unless you’re trying to make it hurt less, then let it be a surprise. Narrating just intensifies awareness in those cases. Something to use in the future maybe, you taking notes?” At the younger ninja’s ‘duh’ eyebrow Ibiki considered his arm again thoughtfully. “No Hyuuga healers,” he pointed out after a long moment.

Neji tilted his head, then nodded. “Never thought about it. I guess it just seems like a waste of time to study something when the Byakugan theoretically already tells us what we need to know.”

“But it isn’t is it? Pinpoint non-invasive diagnosis and surgery right now? At a tea shop?”

“No, I see what you mean.” Neji smiled faintly. “Something for the clan to consider, I suppose.”

“Or you,” Ibiki disagreed. “You’re smart enough to learn the rotation on your own. That’s a level of mastery most people, even Hyuuga, never get. You had to learn all the parts and figure out how they went together. Just think what you could do if you figure out a way to use healing chakra instead of combat elements using Gentle Fist?”

Neji’s eyes widened, mind already sorting ideas without his go-ahead: possible, impossible, too risky, and testable with what he knows right now.

Ibiki leaned back with a pleased nod. “And you’ll get plenty of new material if you work with us, ways of looking at the human body most people don’t have the chance to. Ways of looking at the mind.”

“I need to meet my team for training…” Neji managed, not sure if it was intended as a fact or a complaint at being given a new project so close to a distraction. Ibiki nodded.

“Don’t get too lost in your own head then. And try the Yamanaka Shop around two this afternoon. Inoichi’s taking the day to watch the shop, give his wife a day off. He’ll be able to tell you when and where you can meet for your evaluation.”

“I’ll be there,” Neji agreed, rising. He hesitated a moment before offering Ibiki a respectful tilt of the head, “Thank you for the ideas.” And then he was gone.

Ibiki finished his tea slowly, checking the movement of his arm one last time before departing as well.

 

* * *

 

Inoichi was simple enough to find and they scheduled a meeting the following day. The hardest part was coming up with an excuse to walk into the Yamanaka flower shop, but a trip to his father’s grave was simple enough. Neji hoped he didn’t mind being used as an excuse, or the flower Inoichi helped pick out.

He did make sure to check for sneak attacks before arriving at Inoichi’s for the evaluation.

All in all it went well, the questions more in line with what a civilian would expect from a psychological evaluation. Inoichi’s mental probe wasn’t even that invasive, and finished quicker than Neji was expecting.

“A willing transfer is easier,” the Yamanaka Clan head explained when he asked. “And you weren’t trying to hide anything, so I didn’t have to figure out how much I needed to push certain thoughts to make sure they were the truth.” He flipped open the notebook he kept on the desk and checked the general notes he’d made the night before. “So… do you have any concerns before we continue? About recent events, or working with T&I?”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with Ibiki,” Neji admitted after a moment’s thought. “I mean, is he stable? He’s reasonable enough, but for the my interview he attacked Genma when we arrived at the meeting location.”

Inoichi froze. “He attacked… Genma? For your interview? Why?”

“Something about wanting to make sure I could be a team player,” Neji shrugged. “I got a few good Gentle Fist strikes in before Genma realized what was going on and stopped throwing senbon, and Ibiki seemed to decide that was good enough to send me here. He didn’t even touch Genma.”

“I’m more worried about Ibiki, honestly,” Inoichi admitted weakly.

“He got the antidote quickly, and neither Genma or I were going for the kill.” The younger ninja shrugged. “I’m not sure he even considered how badly Genma could have injured him when he came up with the plan. He didn’t seem concerned after the damage had been done either.”

“He wouldn’t,” Inoichi grumbled, making a note to talk to Ibiki again soon. “Ibiki’s dedicated to seeing the team make it back in one piece, no matter what his plan was he wouldn’t have hurt Genma. He just never seems to factor his own injuries into that concern.”

“Hence my concern about working under him,” Neji replied simply.

“Well, we could always use another Ibiki keeper,” Inoichi chuckled. “Honestly though, he’s not a bad director. And he’s the best at what he does. We’d just like to be able to convince him to try staying alive without intervention every once in awhile.”

Put that way it sounded even worse. Neji was still slightly shaken by the attack in a safe zone by someone who should have been an ally, but he trusted Genma to know if Ibiki really was testing him. He just couldn’t dismiss the part of his mind that was still panicking about everything that could have gone wrong in 15 seconds of combat.

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Inoichi interrupted his thoughts with an apologetic smile. “Or even just bring up but not talk about?”

Neji hesitated for a long moment, torn between saying more or saying there was nothing else so he could leave. But he wanted to try being part of a team, with someone who care if he went missing, and he’d picked Genma. Who lead him here. So he forced himself to nod before tapping his forehead protector.

“I… the last day my father was alive my uncle tortured him using his cursed seal, for being angry at Hinata. I defeated her in the exams, nearly killing her because I was so angry. Then I shout the true meaning behind being Branch Family to an audience including outsiders because Naruto confronted me. And my uncle? He invites me to train with him one-on-one, learn more of the main family’s jutsu from him instead of having to piece it together on my own.”

“You think he’s planning to punish you,” Inoichi realized, wincing. “Keep it private and in-clan, with a ready-made excuse for any injuries you receive.”

Neji’s mouth twisted wryly, but he nodded. “Exactly. He never saw me or my father as family, even when father was alive. Why would he change his mind now?”

“I’ll look into it,” Inoichi decided, nodding firmly. “And give Ibiki a report and my recommendation that you join the division. In the meantime... Genma has a C-ranked capture missions he’d usually take on with a partner, but since his partner’s currently your sensei…”

“He could take the missions only if we go along,” Neji finished with a relieved smile. “I’ll ask him what he thinks.” Then he frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Guy Sensei is Genma’s usual partner? For T&I missions?”

“They specializes in efficient takedown of one or two targets of interest at a time to secure for questioning,” Inoichi agreed. “Get in, incapacitate by any means short of nerve damage or fatality, then get out with the target. What did you think Guy’s usual mission type was?”

“Honestly, I do my best to avoid thinking about it too much,” Neji grimaced, and Inoichi laughed.

 

* * *

 

Genma understands what he’s suggesting before Neji has managed to actually vocalize the idea. He is the one to pitch it to Guy, an extended training trip and apprenticeship under the two of them for Neji’s team, out of the village and hunting down missing nin the way he and Guy used to, in preparation for the next exam.

Their sensei is oddly hesitant, but Lee and Tenten are excited by the prospect of having two teachers to themselves for months, and something of his interest must show on Neji’s face because Guy looks at him last, long and hard, before agreeing to the proposal. And Tsunade’s all too happy to slap her seal on an information gathering mission, even a long term one with genin along for the ride. So they’re out of the village within the week, not expected back before the declaration of the chunin exam next year.

Each mission meets with success, as their teachers give them progressively more responsibilities in the capture. Lee sombers when he realizes they’re capturing the missing-nin alive for intel and their eventual deaths. Tenten and Neji already sort of knew, but the three of them all have to do some soul searching when the reality sinks in. And Guy Sensei is uncharacteristically silent about the whole thing, unable to keep up a boisterous cheery persona in the face of their realization. He hadn’t wanted them to face the truth of their life as ninja in this way, had wanted to spare them from following his footsteps even as team he was given was supposed to be balanced best for a capture team.

Genma set them all straight with a few words, however, pointing out that they would have to work in the ninja world somewhere. Better to work with a team that cared than one that didn’t. And that was… enough for Sensei, somehow. It meant something they didn’t know that got him to smile weakly and agree, with a shred of his usual enthusiasm but enthusiastic nonetheless. And between him and Genma the three genin are able to hold it together, and hopefully come to accept their role as protectors who sometimes do terrible things, even if the acceptance is longer in coming.

Genma opens up after that, teasing more and sharing war stories like he might with older shinobi. Lee is still subdued and wary, but Tenten jumps on the chance and begins asking Genma about his sealing scroll techniques, comparing uses and types long into the night in an excited murmur. Genma thrives in teaching, from what Neji can tell, and as the trip wears on he explains complecated sealing techniques, strategies, and jutsu to all three of them (so those who can’t use them can at least recognize them), filling in the gaps in Guy’s more hands-on training with the bits of theory Guy had difficulty explaining in his own lessons. The tag team of sensei made Neji wonder if Genma didn’t take a genin team because Guy already had one, but he didn’t ask.

And while all three of them thrived under the increased attention, it was Tenten who learned the most. Finally granted a sealing master, and a weapons’ specialist on top of that, she dove into all the theory and practicals Genma would give. On the way back towards home they were having another debate about defining lines while Genma was cooking breakfast and Tenten was rolling her hair into buns for the day. Then the older ninja laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair.

“You know, I think you could learn it. Come find me when you make Chunin, and I’ll teach you the Flying Thunder God.”

Tenten huffed at the interference in her work, only to freeze as he finished. “That’s not… you _know_ the Flying Thunder God?” She managed, hands twisting the last band into place even as the rest of her stared at Genma in shock. “And you can just… teach me? There’s not a clan requirement or something?”

“I can, in two variations,” Genma preened. “Taught by the Fourth Hokage himself. And he shared it with us because we had the training not to kill ourselves practicing. I can teach whoever I want as long as they’re qualified.”

“And you think I’m qualified?!” Tenten managed, eyes wide.

“A little more space-time theory when we get a chance to sit down, and practice writing out the scroll to know it’s parts, and I don’t see why not,” Genma told her seriously. “The way you’re going you may be a better master of it than me. You’ll certainly get more use out of it than I have.”

“Yes!” Tenten exclaimed, standing so fast it startled Guy and Lee out of their morning push-up competition. “You’ll see,” she told the grinning seal-master. “We’ll pass this time for sure, and then I’ll master whatever you have to teach me!”

“I know you will,” Genma agreed, grin widening. “All of you will. And I look forwards to seeing it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, for the sake of simplicity, that Genma can do Flying Thunder God. All three of the Hokage's guards we see doing it can perform it in this fic, since they needed to master it before they could do the combined technique safely. And since it's a technique that was given to Genma from a mentor, he can decide who to teach it to. He's just chosen Tenten, because they're bonding over seals and she's his long-time partner's student, no one else has learned it yet.


	4. Confrontation

The team who returns to hear where the chunin exams will be held is closer, more serious but better at hiding it, and determined to pass this exam.  Shikamaru is in charge of the application desk, part of his new duties as chunin, and looks exhausted when they arrive. But he still raises and eyebrow at their approach and waves in greeting, wishing them luck while complaining about the responsibilities everyone expects him to have now.

They leave Genma in Konoha, taking his well wishes and their approved applications to the exams, returning victorious a month later. Neji is still sporting bruises from his fight with Lee in the first round of the finals, and Lee is riding high on his promise to train even harder to be a worth rival in their next battle. Tsunade doesn’t even need to look at their performance reports before signing off on the promotion.

Neji gets a congratulatory message from Ibiki before the night is out. Tenten finds out about it first, and Lee is quick to back her up when she demands a chance to stay as a team. Ibiki is unimpressed with two more new-minted chunin asking for a chance to apply to T&I, but Genma is laughing at him when he arrives with the recommendations and the director agrees with a sigh.

They’re a capture team, better at retrieval and transport than torture. But Neji’s hands itch to learn healing, now that the idea’s been planted in his head, and that would mean they can’t stay as a team forever. Ibiki sends them on milk runs, slowly easing them into working interchangeably with other team members, giving Neji the chance to bring it up with his teammates. They’re shocked at first, then wildly supportive. Tenten mentions it offhand to Genma, who frowns thoughtfully and disappears for a day before returning with Tsunade’s apprentice and niece, Shizune.

Shizune isn’t sure she can take on apprentices like that, especially when she’s running the Hokage’s schedule. But the idea of a Byakugan guided healer is too good to pass up, and Lee is interested in her poisons asking her advice on adding them to his attacks, so Shizune agrees to teach them what she can before going to ask Tsunade for time to do so. The Hokage tells her to go for it, offering the times she’s out of the office with her own apprentice as an option.

A year passes, two now since Sasuke’s defection and Naruto’s departure. Neji has learned all the medical theory he can, his anatomy already almost perfect, though he still has to study names to communicate with other medics. Most of his studies are in the field now, or testing Gentle Fist Healing on someone T&I has already started on. At least his studies still keep him busy enough to beg out of training with his uncle.

He will never be a chakra powerhouse, able to heal a man almost torn in two like the Hokage might be able too. But his chakra flows exactly where it’s needed, without the bleed over normal healing has as it passes through flesh instead of the injured person’s chakra network. His diagnoses are getting better by the hour now, and the members of T&I are happy to turn their years of killing experience into advice for wound types and healing instead.

With all the work he does in the T&I headquarters now, Byakugan activated, he no longer startles to look up and accidentally see the scarring on Ibiki’s skull. He’s able to control his depth of field well enough to avoid accidentally seeing through most clothing, but looking for another’s eyes he tends to accidentally see through their headware. It’s annoying but he hasn’t been able to train himself out of it yet, just adjust his range of vision when he noticed.

Seeing Ibiki’s injuries when the older ninja dropped by to watch or share a thought on healing didn’t even startle Neji anymore. He wondered if he was growing callous, not being startled by the injuries under his hands or in front of his eyes, but decided in the long run it didn’t matter. Better to be calm in the face of an injury, and actually able to heal because of it, than panic about the implications.

Tenten agreed after a moment’s thought when he told her about it. Told him it was better to be able to put a kunai in an enemy than freeze up because you didn’t want to hurt anyone. Lee remained silent for a long moment, unable to give up his good nature like that. But he nodded as well, admitting quietly that he would rather hurt his enemies than allow his comrades to be hurt.

He wanted to live for them, and it was a shock to realize it. Wanted to get better so they wouldn’t die, so they could rely on him. And not just them, but T&I, Naruto, and the others. He would have died for them before, to prove he wasn’t just a pawn of the main house, but now he wanted to live.

Neji wondered if his father had died a protector, of if he’d been just as bitter when he chose to die. It didn’t - shouldn’t - matter, but somehow he still really wanted to know.

 

* * *

 

“I think I need to speak with my uncle,” Neji said as he stepped into Ibiki’s office.

The Director paused mid reach for another pile of paperwork, before sighing and reaching for his hat.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Neji offered, gesturing to the other nin’s head. “I’ve caught sight of it while training with my Byakugan, so it doesn’t bother me if you want to leave it off.”

“Maybe I don’t like people seeing it?” Ibiki suggested, raising an eyebrow, but Neji shook his head.

“You like the shock value when people aren’t used to it, and don’t want to make the rest of us uncomfortable.”

“You keep yours covered up because you hate it,” Ibiki pointed out.

Neji grimaced. “Yes. And I don’t want to remind my family they have power over me.” He met Ibiki’s gaze with a frown, “But you don’t hate your scars. Not all the time at least.”

“Fair enough,” Ibiki agreed, putting the hat back down. “Too much time under a hat and it starts itching. Now, what makes you think you need to talk to Hiashi?”

“I need to know why my father died,” Neji replied, shaking his head at Ibiki’s frown. “Not the political reason, he already told me why. But why he chose to die. And my uncle… was his brother. If they were ever close he must have some idea why.”

Ibiki looks him in the eye for a long moment, weighing options, possibilities, then finally nods. “I want at least one member of the team on stand by. If they think you’ve taken too long, they’re going in after you.”

Neji’s shoulders relaxed. “As long as someone knows where I’ve gone,” he agreed.

“I’ll send out a hawk now,” Ibiki said, standing. “We can be ready in 15 minutes. When do you want to go?”

“Now,” Neji decided. “Let’s get it over with.”

The hawk slipped in through the high window and nodded at Ibiki once before turning to watch Neji.

Ibiki nodded in return. “Tell Genma we’re going now.”

The bird blinked at him straightening seriously before giving Neji one last look and taking off.

“Take a minute to breathe,” Ibiki told him as he moved back to his desk. “Then you can make your way over.”

It was closer to 10 minutes when Neji got up to leave, but Ibiki didn’t rush him, just gave him a nod as he headed out. It was reassuring, but not as much as spotting the hawk perched on the compound wall as he made his way in.

Well then, mission start.

 

* * *

 

While he was usually busy managing the day-to-day of an entire ninja clan Hiashi had enough time to himself to notice Neji was avoiding him. Any time the clan head had off his nephew would be on a mission, need to go to training, or have some other previous engagement. All of which were legitimate, of course, but the scheduling done just to keep him away from the Hyuuga Compound, and specifically his uncle, as much as possible. Hiashi didn’t blame him for still being angry at him. Neji had at least given up his hatred of Hinata. He just wished his nephew had just refused his offer of training rather than finding endless excuses to put it off.

Though maybe he was still tempted by the teachings Hiashi was offering, just not enthused by the man it would need to come from. Hiashi could respect that feeling, and let Neji keep his options open as long as he wanted, continuing to manage the clan and his duties as a jounin of konoha in the meantime.

Which is why it was such a surprise when Neji showed up at the main house in the middle of a quiet day and made his way directly towards the garden his uncle was taking a paperwork break in instead of heading for his room and closing the door.

“Neji,” Hiashi greeted with a nod, smothering his surprise before he could let it slip. “I am glad to see you looking well. T&I has been keeping you busy of late?”

“They have,” the younger ninja agreed, then hesitated. “Can we… talk?” he asked finally, risking a glance at Hiashi as he did so.

“Of course,” the clan head was quick to agree. “Would you like to speak here or did you have somewhere else in mind?”

“Here is fine,” Neji decided after a quick Byakugan check for eavesdroppers. “I wanted to talk about my father.”

 _Oh_.

It hurt more than he thought it would to even try and predict what memories he might need to remember. Too many ended in bitterness or sorrow, not enough cheerful memories to share. But it was Neji’s right to ask.

“What did you want to know?”

Neji was silent for a long moment, studying his expression while avoiding meeting his eye. Finally the young man let out a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

“When he chose to die, was it because he was angry?” Hiashi startled and Neji continued stiltedly. “I mean, he said he died not to protect the branch family but to protect his family and village. But was it because he cared about you more as a brother than he was angry at the clan head, or because he was angry and wanted to prove he wasn’t your pawn?”

Hiashi flinched at the stabbing pain in his chest, closing his eyes to try and find an honest answer. He didn’t want to think about their last argument, or pick at Hizashi’s insistence on his death. But he’d spent too long ignoring it, and Neji had suffered for his neglect. So he let himself wonder, consider the question as best he could and winced at the answer he came too. Neji tensed at his frown but Hiashi just glanced at his hands before forcing them out of fists.

“He died to prove he could make his own decisions. To prove he could protect me while still hating me.” Neji winced and Hiashi closed his eyes before continuing. “If he cared for me at all it was in homage to a boy I am not anymore. He hated me as I was, yet he still saved me.”

Neji grimaced at the admittance, managing to hide most of the expression as he stood. “Thank you,” he offered with a short bow his uncle’s way, “That’s all I wanted to know.” He turned back towards the house but Hiashi stopped him by standing as well.

“Neji, why have you been avoiding me?”

The chunin froze but didn’t reply, so Hiashi continued.

“I would hope you are not allowing your anger to keep you away. The Main Family’s techniques would serve you better than just learning those you taught yourself.”

A shrill birdcall cut him off before he could say much more, and the Hyuuga Clan Head glanced up to see a hawk perched in the tree above him, watching warily. At the same moment there was a rush of chakra and displacement in the air, as Genma Shiranui materialized slightly in front of Neji.

“Hiashi,” the jounin greeted coolly, inclining his head only a little. “I need to borrow Neji. Something about a training exercise Guy’s kids need to do right away.”

“Of course,” Hiashi agreed easily, “I will not stop you. Train hard, Neji.”

Neji nodded, followed shortly by Genma, who then gestured for Neji to proceed him before leaping away. Hiashi sat heavily back on the bench he had occupied before, watching as the Hawk flew away after them.

“They fear me,” he realized aloud. It made sense, the Hawk was watching him for confrontation with Neji, and called for Genma when it saw Neji tense. But why?

“Who does?” a voice asked from behind him, and Hisashi turned to see Hanabi stepping out into the garden.

“Hanabi.”

“Grandfather told me to expect you for training, but you never showed up,” his daughter dismissed with a tilt of her head. “Why are you confused?”

“Your cousin, Neji, and his mentors are afraid I will hurt him,” Hiashi told her.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Hanabi blinked. “You’ve hurt him before. I watched you use the curse mark on him until he passed out. And you hurt big sister.” She shrugged. “That’s why I’m afraid of you.”

Hiashi’s eyes widened in shock at the blunt admission. Hanabi didn’t so much as flinch when he stood, or when he walked over to her, just looking up at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“Is that why you try so hard, when we train?” He asked sadly. But his daughter shook her head.

“If I do this, then big sister doesn’t have to disappoint you anymore.”

And that broke something deep inside.

_Hizashi, how far have I fallen?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep cannon events and still make the Hyuuga not really terrible is hard...
> 
> And Ibiki's messenger hawk is a Grey-Faced Buzzard, or Frog Hawk. I did way to much research on raptors in Japan to decide that, but their preferred biome and their coloring matched Konoha birds we've seen pretty well. Plus the fact that they're known for eating frogs was too amusing to pass up.
> 
> Anything else... I found a fanart of Hanabi's Ultimate Ninja Storm model, which is based on one scene in the anime... to many based ons. Anywho, it looks like Karin from bleach, just also trying to be cute. So now she's a deadpan snarker and really, really blunt.


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out if I should break it up to keep chapter lengths consistent...? Nope.

Neji wasn’t sure if it was Genma’s intervention that changed his mind, but Hisashi dropped the matter of training altogether. He even sent Neji a note apologizing for bringing it up and giving him permission to ignore the offer, though it would remain open if he ever wished to learn the clan jutsu. There was also a note that anything Hanabi had learned in training he was permitted to ask her to teach him, if he prefered that method, but Neji wasn’t sure what to make of that option, and decided not to bother.

With his Clan Head no longer starting a conversation every time they saw each other, Neji found himself relaxing slightly. And that in turn meant his training and studies with T&I went better. During a conversation with Shizune he realized the Gentle Healing Fist was overpowering the patient’s chakra network when used, diminishing their ability to heal by blocking the natural chakra from their injury. After that it was simply a matter of using multiple blasts or a longer narrower blast to heal an injury, and minimize the disruption to the chakra network. Pinpoint triage healing to anywhere along a shinobi’s chakra network.

He was trying to minimize the chakra disturbance so it could be used in combat - and not interfere with an ally’s jutsu - when Inoichi dropped a recommendation for Tokubetsu Jounin on his desk. The chunin blinked at it in surprise for a few seconds before jerking his head up to stare at the interrogator.

“The work you’re doing - with Shizune and the rest of us - is already putting you up there with the best trained healers in the village,” Inoichi told him. “Tell the Hokage what you’re working on, show her what you can do, and I’m sure you’ll get the position. Triage like yours could save hundreds, maybe thousands of lives buying time for the injured to be moved off the battlefield, or even just for a medic of Tsunade’s calibur to get to them before they bleed out.” He smiled at Neji’s continued shock, “Please, take the recommendation. I’d hate to think I wrote it up for nothing.”

Wordlessly, Neji pocketed the scroll, bowing to the older ninja in thanks. Inoichi waved him off.

“If you head there now, I’m pretty sure you can catch the Hokage on an alcohol break.”

Neji did not need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

Tsunade drags him into her office for a 6 hour discussion on his findings and demands a report on the techniques he’s discovered, but does sign off on the promotion. Neji manages to finish the report just in time for Naruto’s return.

Then the Kazekage gets kidnapped, and Team Guy is brought back together to respond. Two teams and two of Konoha’s best medi-nin. Neji can’t help but wonder what Tsunade expected then to be walking into. But Naruto manages to pull off another miracle, and while the tailed-beast is lost, the Kazekage survives.

Looking back, that’s probably when Tsunade started mobilizing for war. The Konoha 11, no longer rookies now, were sent on more missions, filling in as the higher ranking ninja left on reconnaissance and information gathering missions. Team Guy was sent on more capture missions as well, mostly together but sometimes paired with other T&I members.

Tenten moved from learning theory to practicing the basics of the Flying Thunder god, while Lee had taken to wrapping a second layer of bandages in various poisons, adding to the devastation of his attacks. Neji continued training in medical ninjutsu whenever he had the time, keeping notes on his theories and progress this time, to Tsunade’s approval.

They were returning from an intel collection courier mission when the birds suddenly started fleeing the village. Guy paused to watch, and Neji followed his gaze, both feeling a renewed sense of urgency at the implications.

“Sorry everyone, it looks like we won’t be stopping for the night,” Guy announced, in response Lee’s worried query. Lee was quick to agree. Tenten sighed dramatically but nodded her assent, following their gaze to the sky questioningly as they set off.

“The birds,” she realized, nudging Lee in the side to get him to look up. He frowned as he followed her gaze.

“But, that is the direction of the village.”

“Precisely, my students,” Guy agreed seriously. “And that is why we must hurry back. As fast as we can without running ourselves ragged. Prepared to fight at any moment no matter what we find.”

“Yes,” the younger ninja agreed in unison, falling into formation with their sensei in the lead.

 

* * *

 

“I will hold them here,” Ibiki decided, glancing at Inoichi. The Yamanaka hesitated, frowning at the suggestion but unable to argue with the logic of it.

“I’m not telling Genma you got yourself killed,” he sighed after a moment. Ibiki just shrugged.

“You won’t have to, he was killed in the initial attack. One of the birds reported it.”

Inoichi froze, hands clenching in shock. He wanted to deny it, but knew Ibiki wouldn’t lie. Wanted to berate Ibiki for thinking that made it ok, that he could throw his life away because Genma wouldn’t be around to complain about it anymore. But he bit his lip, because his daughter didn’t need to hear that secret, and Ibiki already knew what he’d say.

“We’ll figure this out,” he promised instead. “His sacrifice will not be in vain.”

“Yea, well, try to finish up before Guy and his team get back,” Ibiki ordered, taking a step forward. “Or that Naruto kid. We can’t just leave messes like this for the next generation to clean up.”

“Right,” Inoichi agreed, sparing a glance for his daughter. “It’s our job to protect them from our mistakes.”

Ibiki nodded, reminding Inoichi of the rookie he’d been assigned right before his capture. Maybe if he’d shown him the ropes better they wouldn’t be here right now. Or maybe they would, he couldn’t know.

But he’d do everything in his power to keep Ino safe. That he could promise.

 

* * *

 

A giant toad falling from the sky in front of them was hard to miss, at least with the Byakugan activated. Startled by the force of the impact the Hyuuga threw himself up into the canopy for a clearer look. The other three followed, alarmed, and it only got worse at the sight of a rising cloud of dust in the distance.

“What do you see?” Guy asked, as they all assumed defensive formations.

“A giant toad,” Neji reported. “Red-Orange, wearing a blue shirt. It crashed from the sky and slid in our direction.”

“Meaning it must have been thrown from the direction of the village,” Tenten realized.

“Neji, keep your Byakugan activated as we get closer. Tell us if anyone comes after the toad,” Guy ordered with a frown. “The great toads have long had a contract with our village. Serving under the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and the Fourth Hokage. Whoever summoned this one may be fighting whatever is happening at our village.”

“We must move closer and find out what happened so we may precede,” Lee announced. “I will take point.” The others agreed and they all started towards the injured giant.

“There is no mistaking it, that is the great toad Gamabunta, ally of the Toad Sage Jiraiya!” Guy pronounced as soon as the injured toad came into view. “We must find out what happened, and see what assistance we can provide.”

“Who’s there?” the summon demanded, cracking an eye open at Guy’s voice. “Show yourself!”

“We are Team Guy, returning from our mission!” Lee shouted back, skidding to a stop on a closer treetop. “Please, tell us what is happening in the Village!?”

“Konoha shinobi?” The toad questioned, eyes roaming until they settled on the team. “Ah yes… I recall your look. Though I may be seeing double.” He winced. “The Leaf Village is under attack by Akatsuki! I cannot move, so hurry and go in my stead!”

“Lord Gamabunta,” Neji called, stepping forward. “I am a healer. I may be able to do something about your injuries before we go.”

“Do not waste your chakra on me, boy,” The toad disagreed. “There are healers on Mount Moboku. And you will need all you have when you reach the village. Now go!”

The toad disappeared in a plume of smoke, and Team Guy lept forward once more, heading for the Village and whatever destruction awaited them.

 

* * *

 

Inoichi felt the attack coming before even Tsunade and Katsuyu, running towards Ino to shield her even as his daughter ran towards Shizune’s corpse. After it hit his chakra sense were scrambled for a few moments, and the first thing he did when it recovered was throw his receptors wide in search of his family, team, and allies.

Ino was fine in front of him, but Chouza and Ibiki’s chakra signatures flickered faintly. Chouji and most of the Yamanaka were alright, as was most of T&I. But Genma’s chakra signature was gone, and Tonbo’s. He didn’t let himself focus on the losses or those slowly slipping away, focusing instead on where they needed to go to regroup. Shikamaru and Shikaku were the closest to then, so Inoichi stood and gestured for Ino and the ANBU captain to follow him.

And once there Shikaku, and his son, should have an idea of what to do next. If anyone could make a plan to get them out of this mess it would be two Naras. He hoped, or the people he couldn’t sense any longer weren’t worth it.

 

* * *

 

Neji gasped in horror as Konoha’s walls came into view, pulling ahead without realizing it as the others slowed to check on him. They were all shocked by the destruction, but Neji’s far-seeing eyes just seemed to reveal one horrific image after another. And there, in the center of the destruction, threatening to slip into the pool of water around her, was Hinata. Leaning on an extra burst of chakra Neji made it in time to grab her before she slipped off the incline she had landed on.

“Hinata?!” Tenten startled as the rest of Team Guy landed next to them.

“Can you help her?” Lee asked, moving into the water to support her legs.

“She’s taken a beating, but most of the damage is non-lethal,” Neji reported, byakugan sweeping the injuries even as his chakra glowed green. “I can just close, that, and reinforce her wrist. It’s safe to move her.”

Lee nodded and picked her up off the slab as Neji turned to scan the surrounding area.

“Sakura’s over there,” he reported after a moment, pointing in the right direction. “Most of the other medics look like they were scattered in the attack.”

“Right!” Lee took off towards Sakura with Hinata’s unconscious form, the rest of the team following shortly behind.

“Guy sensei,” Sakura breathed, managing a shaky smile. “You’re back.”

“Can you heal her?” Neji asked as Lee put Hinata carefully down.

“I’ll do what I can,” the kunoichi agreed, moving to Hinata’s side, her hands glowing green.

“What happened here?” Guy asked the Hyuuga clanmember as Sakura began working. The pale-eyed ninja winced and turned to look over the battlefield again.

“Pain attacked, looking for Naruto Uzumaki. They destroyed the village, but the Hokage managed to protect those of us who were still alive.”

“Naruto’s fighting him now,” Sakura interrupted, biting her lip. “But Kakashi sensei… Kakashi sensei didn’t make it.”

Guy froze at that, but Tenten frowned. “He’s fighting Pain all by himself?”

“Lady Hinata tried to help him…” the Hyuuga offered sadly.

“Then we must back him up in her stead!” Lee decided, looking over at Tenten who nodded. But Katsuyu disagreed.

“You mustn't! Seeing Hinata fall has driven Naruto to use the nine-tail’s chakra, he wouldn’t recognise you as allies if you went to him now!”

“If we are unwilling to stand with our friend at his lowest, then we are unworthy to be called his friends!” Lee declared. Tenten laughed at that.

“Well, looks like we’re going fox-baiting. You coming Neji?”

“No. Unfortunately I must remain here and see what I can do for the wounded,” Neji replied. “But I will keep an eye on the battle, and assist you if things turn sour.” Lee and Tenten nodded, so he turned to their teacher. “Guy sensei, please remain here. I will need your help to dig survivors out of the rubble.”

“Understood,” the older ninja agreed somberly. “Good luck to us all.”

The two chunin darted away, a Katsuyu clone splitting off to accompany them. Only for the nine-tail’s chakra to abruptly disappear.

“What’s going on?” Tenten asked as they skidded warily to a stop.

“Naruto has subdued the nine-tail’s chakra, and is preparing to combat the final Pain,” the slug reported, making Tenten frown.

“Lee, go on ahead,” she ordered after a minute. “Don’t keep holding back for me,” she told him as his started to protest. “Naruto could need backup at any moment. I’ll catch up, so go.”

“Understood,” Lee said, before taking off at full speed. Tenten set off after him with a shake of her head. She just hoped Naruto was able to hold on until they arrived.

 

* * *

 

It was the nine-tail’s chakra that managed to force Ibiki back to wakefulness. Nothing quite like a primal threat to jumpstart a battered consciousness. He clawed his way back to full awareness, only pushing himself upright when he was sure he could manage it without immediately keeling over. Not that he would have noticed.

“What happened to the village?” he demanded, turning to the closest ANBU member.

“One of the Pains attacked the Hokage Tower, using that strange push ability to shove all the buildings and most of the ground out against the wall,” the bird-masked ninja reported. “The Hokage used Katsuyu to shield us, but we still ended up swept away.”

“What’s the battle status?”

“Naruto Uzumaki is combatting the final Pain as we speak.”

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at that claim as the nine-tail’s chakra intensified. The ANBU shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

“There are reports that he’s focusing all of his attacks on the enemy. Even managing to avoid damaging allies when he blasted them both out of the village.”

“Right,” Ibiki grumbled. “Send a runner to call Yamato back to the village…” The nine-tail’s chakra abruptly cut off. “Scratch that. Get me a location for the Hokage and a last known location for any ninja or civilians still unaccounted for.”

“Right away, sir.”

“And someone track down Inoichi. He thought he might be able to find an answer to this mess.”

 

* * *

 

Even without skill as a sensor or the Byakugan to rely on it was a simple thing to locate Naruto. There was a giant boulder falling from where it had been suspended in the sky. The battle must be taking place there, so Lee put on an extra burst of speed, dodging over the unstable rubble as the falling rocks landed, headed for the battle taking place on the far side. Two wind blades go spinning past forcing him to arc out of the way, and then Lee is bursting past a man in an Akatsuki cloak to land at Naruto’s side.

“Bushy Brows?” Naruto starts in surprise, as a swarm of clones reveal themselves around the enemy. But before Lee can return the greeting or even ask for instructions they’re hit by force the likes of which he’s never felt before. Lee reaches out, grabs whatever bodies he can reach and holds on, digging his feet into the ground to resist the force trying to throw them all away.

When the dust clears he’s only managed to hold onto Naruto and one shadow clone he had accidentally shielded with his shoulder. But Naruto is already using the shadow clone to form a rasengan in one hand.

“Bushy Brows! Throw me!”

So Lee does, throwing the other ninja towards the enemy as hard as he can. The shadow clone dissipates on impact, but the real Naruto’s rasengan hits, and the enemy goes down. It’s a bit anticlimactic.

But Lee’s been a ninja too long to leave anything to chance so he heads over to Naruto’s side to check on him anyway.

 

* * *

 

When compared to the sheer destruction the number of survivors was amazing. It took some doing to organize the active Hyuuga Neji could find so they could direct retrieval groups to all the bodies and Katsuyu still stuck under the rubble. But once that was done the numbers ceased to be a comfort.

For each civilian or shinobi pulled from the rubble alive there was another corpse. The complete annihilation of the village should have meant around 90% of the population had died, not the current estimate of 40%, but that didn’t make finding loved ones lifeless bodies in the rubble any easier.

It was Guy who dug up Genma’s corpse. Neji hadn’t been paying attention, busy with treating wounds under Sakura’s direction, and the clanmember who pointed Guy towards the corpse hadn’t know their history.

Konoha’s Green Beast sobbed uncontrollably as he laid his teammate’s body aside, and Neji found himself frozen, unable to look away. Genma would never finish teaching Tenten the Flying Thunder God technique. He wouldn’t drag the kids out to dinner or goad their sensei into yet another team building outing. He wouldn’t give any more advice or even show up randomly to offer a listening ear. Neji wondered idly who would drag the heads of T&I out of their offices or teach the younger members how to master the temperamental ‘tamper proof’ coffee machine.

How were they going to tell the others when they returned?

Eventually Guy sensei stopped crying, leaving Genma where he lay to keep digging, desperate to find whatever other survivors there might be before the worst occurred. And Neji let Sakura bully him into focusing on healing Shikamaru’s leg. She’d lost someone too, a teacher, the same way he had, so they didn’t talk about it, just worked around the other as best they could, and tried to hold together as long as possible.

 

* * *

 

It looked like somewhere a battle had taken place, she could tell that much, but there was no indication where either of her comrades had gone, just a redhaired corpse and a pile of metal dowels.

“Darn it!” Tenten groaned, “Now where did they go?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m trying to say I got it, you can go back now!” the blond all but yelled, stopping on the next tree branch to face his pursuer.

Lee shook his head resolutely. “I cannot abandon a comrade headed into battle for so little a reason! If you do not wish my company I apologize, but I will not allow you to proceed without backup!”

“I just, I need to hear what he has to say, before anything else. He was one of Pervy Sage’s students, and yet he became this? Why?” Naruto clenched his fists. “If I just fight without asking how this happened I’ll never understand! That’s why you can’t come with me!”

“A comrade will stand with you even if you are not fighting!” Lee disagreed. “If you do not wish to fight I will merely guard your back, but as your comrade I will not allow you to proceed alone!”

Naruto closed his eyes to think, and to avoid the determined stare Lee was directing at him. After a long moment the blond glanced back up again.

“I want to talk, so no matter what happens you can’t attack him. Not matter what he says, or what I do. Do you understand?”

“I will not engage the enemy unless your life is in danger!” Lee agreed, not deflating in the slightest at Naruto’s unimpressed look. “This you cannot argue with me! No matter if you never understand, you cannot move forward if you die!”

“Can’t… move forward if you die,” Naruto repeated to himself, before nodding. “Alright, then let’s go!”

He didn’t even make it off the branch. Lee grabbed him and swung him up onto his shoulders before the startled blond could react.

“You have just fought a most difficult battle,” the green-clad ninja told him. “Allow me to carry you while you regain your strength for the battle ahead!”

Naruto’s eyes widened for a moment before he ducked his head to hide a grin. “Yea, alright, I’ll gather up sage mode while you run, ok Bushy Brows? To the tallest tree on the hill behind the Hokage Monument! But make sure you stop outside and wait for my signal!”

“Yes!” The black-haired ninja yelled back and set off.

 

* * *

 

“What is it?” Inoichi asked as the Hyuuga beside him made a startled noise and slowed to a stop.

“There’s a konoha kunoichi headed this way,” the younger ninja reported, and moments later Tenten dropped out of the canopy in front of them.

“Inoichi, you’re alright!” She greeted happily, before straightening out of her crouch. “You haven’t seen Lee around, have you? He went ahead to help Naruto fight the last Pain, but by the time I got there they were gone, leaving only a cold corpse.” She sighed when Inoichi’s startled look gave her the answer. “I could have sworn I heard Lee yelling something from this direction, but I guess I must have missed him entirely.”

“Then Naruto succeeded,” Shikaku mused. “And it seems Guy made it back from his mission.”

“He’s helping Neji with emergency rescue and medical,” Tenten reported with a shrug. “I’m not much help with anything more complicated than a compress or a bandage, so I’m supposed to be backing Naruto up. If I could just find him.”

“He’s headed to defeat the puppeteer,” Katsuya reported from her shoulder, startling everyone. “Lee is with him.”

“Great, can you tell me where to find them?” Tenten asked, perking up, but the slug just sighed.

“Lee says he’s got it, and he’s like all of you to head back and help out with the rescue operation. I don’t know if I agree, but I know Naruto’s plan won’t work if too many more people show up where they’re headed.”

“So we’re just supposed to leave them to risk their lives on the chance he’s right?” Inoichi asked, frowning.

“There are many still trapped in the rubble that need to be rescued,” Katsuyu replied neutrally. “And bodies that must be recovered.”

“Let’s trust him,” Shikaku decided after a long moment, calmly meeting his friend’s shocked look. “My son seems to think he’s something special, so if he says he’s got a plan I’ll believe him. Besides, we shouldn’t leave Guy alone to face that.”

Inoichi winced and nodded, meeting Tenten’s eye. “It’s up to you, but we’re heading back.”

The kunoichi hesitated, before turning back to the slug. “How are Guy sensei and Neji doing?”

“Not well,” Katsuyu admitted. “Not long ago Guy located special jounin Genma’s body in the rubble. Neither has been coping well since.”

Tenten froze, the sudden admittance startling tears into her eye. But after a moment she pulled herself together, violently wiping them away before nodding to the three older ninja. “I’m heading back as well. I need to be there for them right now.”

Inoichi nodded in silent understanding and they set off.

 

* * *

 

They were pulling yet another building apart, hoping to reach the chunin trapped inside before air ran out, when the sky turned green with flying lights. Like being trapped in the middle of a meteor shower in the middle of the day, and all of them coming from the crater in the middle of the village.

“What do you see?” Ibiki demanded of the closest Hyuuga, but the man could only shake his head.

“Nothing. There’s nothing there to see! They’re just pouring out of the air at the center.”

“Tch,” Ibiki frowned. “Well, whatever it is, stay on your guard! Find out where they’re going!”

Across the crater Neji started violently as Lady Shima screamed, Byakugan flickering on to see the other toad, Lord Fukasaku, sit up, his previously dark Chakra network lit up again and his injuries healed.

Guy’s head jerked up at the noise, just in time to catch Genma sitting bolt upright in shock at the same. With a strangled cry the green-clad ninja threw himself out of the rubble onto his partner, sobbing loudly and attracting everyone else’s attention.

“You, you were dead,” Tenten managed in shock as Genma hugged Guy back.

The special jounin nodded numbly. “I know. I… I saw Kushina.”

That didn’t really explain anything, but it was enough to make Guy start and hold him tighter, so Tenten decided not to ask. Instead she hopped up onto the tallest remaining rubble pile and looked around, smiling as she realized all the other corpses they had pulled from the rubble were sitting up as well.

“It’s Naruto,” Katsuyu informed them after a moment. “He talked Pain into sacrificing his life to revive everyone he killed.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she laughed, “That does sound like him doesn’t it?” Hinata nodded shyly in reply.

“And Lee? He’s ok too?” Tenten asked.

“He is unharmed,” the slug reported. “They didn’t even fight.”

The Kunoichi let herself relax with a grin, only to startle again as Guy lept to his feet.

“With this development we must apply ourselves to removing the rubble with renewed vigor! Come, let us leave no comrade lost in the dark for even a moment longer!”

“Sounds good to me,” Genma agreed, standing as well. “Count me in.”

And while that set Guy into a cascade of tears once again it was enough to get the recovery teams moving once again. Before the green light faded they had found all unaccounted for Konoha citizens, toads, and one very distraught Ame ninja.

Kakashi’s recovery triggered another bout of tearful hugs from Guy, though the copy-nin handled it with less grace than Genma had. He only managed to escape by insisting on being the one to locate his wayward student.

30 minutes later Naruto and Lee returned, with Kakashi in the lead, and a cheer went up throughout the village. They haven’t lost anyone this day, haven’t lost their home even if all the buildings are destroyed, and it’s all thanks to him, the boy who once wanted attention more than anything. Tenten and Neji share a smile as Guy rushes over to grab both boys in a hug, then the children rush over to demand a story.

The good mood lasted until Ibiki showed up to report that the Hokage was in a coma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my understanding the 'Specter' that eats souls and later releases them in Rinne-Rebirth was invisible, so no one can see it, just the glowing souls? 
> 
> And yea, I'm skipping Lee and Naruto talking to Nagato. Let's just assume Lee was a little helpful and mostly stood behind Naruto sportively with a serious look on his face.


	6. The Sixth Hokage

The next few days were a mess. Lee was immediately whisked off by Ibiki for a report on Naruto’s battle with Pain. Then Yamato arrived in a panic, and while Kakashi’s placating words and eye-smile managed to get him to stand down he could only relax after dragging Naruto and Sakura off somewhere to hear about what happened.

Then there was the issue of an entire village’s destroyed housing, scattered infrastructure, or even lost pets. Ino organized as many chunin as she could find to volunteer for the endless number of D-Ranks without pay needed to get the Village back on track, inspiring most of the genin and academy students to pitch in as well. Neji was spared from recruitment due to a full time position in the temporary medical camp, but Tenten and Lee threw themselves into the fray with an infectious enthusiasm.

Most of the Jounin were set the job of securing the countryside from further attack, though Guy still somehow found time to challenge Kakashi to a D-Rank completing contest on the side. Genma tracked down Tenten on his first break and they both disappeared to what remained of the exterior training grounds, determined that she would learn the Flying Thunder God _now_ , before anything else got in the way.

Shizune tried her best to be there for anyone in need, while still maintaining her vigil at Tsunade’s side. But she broke down when Lee sought her out on the second day to offer her a hug. Afterward it wasn’t strange to find Lee devoting his free time running messages around the village, helping her keep on top of Tsunade’s duties in the interim. And for the next two days things went more or less smoothly.

But there were shinobi missing who had been recorded as pulled from the rubble alive. Resources being distributed or requisitioned without Village permission, council members claiming to have a greater need of shinobi for personal artifact recovery than construction. Naruto’s easy support of Shizune and worry for Tsunade kept the civilians from complaining too much, but his flighty nature did little to keep the elders allied. Most of the major clan heads were content to follow their children’s lead, and looked to Shizune for support, but Sarutobi and Shimura remained discontented with what they saw as the Hokage’s failure. Many of the smaller clans were willing to side with these two clans, unhappy with how Tsunade, the last of the once numerous Senju clan, had left the village only to return and claim the Hokage hat without paying a penance, then sought to overthrow many traditions within the Village, introducing new ones in their place.

It all came to a head when the team from Kumo arrived and Danzo declared himself Hokage, going behind everyone’s back and getting the Daimyo's support for his appointment. Sasuke was declared a missing-nin, and a Five Kage Summit was announced, called by the Fourth Raikage in the Land of Iron.

Lee found Sakura crying when he went to Tsunade’s room and ended up freaking out a little. The ruckus he caused trying to figure out the source of her upset forced Shikamaru to face the idea of Naruto overreacting to Danzo’s proclamation. The recently recovered Nara sighed and gave up on milking his convalescence to seek out the blond, heading towards Team 7’s tent first. Kakashi and Yamato were putting their heads together to figure out how to keep Naruto out of Danzo’s clutches when they caught sight of Sai sneaking the injured Naruto into Team 7’s tent and drew lots to decide who would have to go ask what happened. Only moments after Kakashi got his explanation Shikamaru finally wandered in, taking one look at Naruto’s injuries before sighing and heading to get Sakura.

But Tenten didn’t know any of this when her latest attempt at Flying Thunder God had her crashing into a bookshelf. She cursed under her breath as she rolled to her feet. “You hid the target seal in the Archives? _Really?_ ”

“Sorry about the bookshelf,” She apologized as she turned around. “It’s just, Genma, you know?”

“No problem,” the Konoha guard agreed with a commiserating smile. But Tenten had already frozen at the sight of the three cloud ninja.

“Wait, we’re letting enemy nin in the Archives?!”

“They’re technically allied…” the guard began, but Karui cut him off.

“Complain all you want, but we have your Hokage’s permission to look at the records of Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha.”

“You might have that permission,” Tenten agreed with a frown, “But Archives policy is any allied Shinobi wait in an exterior room while records are retrieved for them. Not just allowed into the Archives proper to look at whatever catches their interest. Ibiki can’t have agreed with this,” She finished, directing that last statement at the guard, who bowed his head apologetically.

“He did not, but the Hokage believed placating the Kumo nin was a more pressing concern at the moment, and had him demoted when he protested.”

“Danzo,” Tenten hissed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Does he honestly think pissing off everyone who ever disagreed with him is going to get him anywhere? Sure Ibiki questions orders more than most, but he’s in charge of _intelligence_ , he _lives_ on the idea that there’s always another way.” She sighed, and cracked her back. “Well, I’d better go tell Genma about this. Thanks for the heads up. Oh,” she glanced back with a grin for the Kumo ninja. “Welcome to Konoha. It’s good to see some new faces.” And with that she was gone in a flicker of yellow light.

All three ninja stared at the spot she disappeared. Samui’s eyes widened as she recognized Konoha’s Yellow Flash’s signature technique. Karui dropped her brush but didn’t seem to notice. But it was Omoi who recovered first, for a certain definition of recovered.

“If a girl like that came on to me, even though she’s not a conventional beauty, would I say yes?” He asked, his mouth running away with him in his shock.

“Shut up!” Karui yelled at him, launching across the table to punch him on the head, not even sure why she was angry but willing to place the blame where it was due nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t go with him,” Shikamaru sighed after Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato had headed out to their self appointed tasks.

“And why not?” Sakura growled, slamming the chest in the corner shut again after dragging out two sets of clothing. “Naruto’s going out there to try and bring Sasuke back, I’m not making him face that alone.” Tears started threatening to fall again and she shook her head angrily. “You saw what happened when I let him try to fix things himself. I’m not letting that happen again!”

“Sakura,” Shikamaru sighed, “I’m not saying it’s right or wrong for you to want to go. I’m telling you you can’t. Shizune’s still running the village and Tsunade’s in a coma. That makes you the highest ranking medi-nin we have. If you leave who will run the field hospital?” He met her angry look with his serious one. “Who will make sure Konoha is still standing when he gets back?”

Sakura looked away as the words sank in, her hands clenching into fists. “That’s not fair, Shikamaru.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” the Nara sighed, looking away when she reached up to wipe away tears. “What a drag,” he grumbled, his mind offering an obvious solution he’d been trying to ignore. “I’ll go.”

“What? Shikamaru you can’t leave either,” Sakura disagreed immediately. “We need your mind to help plan…”

“Everything my dad is doing?” Shikamaru interrupted raising an eyebrow. “He’s just waiting until I’m off bed rest to foist the paperwork on me, but right now no one’s using me for anything. I’ll grab Sai,” he decides after a moment’s thought. “No one will notice we’re gone for a while, and we’ll make sure Naruto makes it back.”

Sakura blinked at him in shock, then set her jaw. “Make sure everyone makes it back,” she insisted quietly. “Kakashi sensei. Yamato sensei. Naruto, You, Sai. And… and Sasuke.”

“This is going to be such a drag,” Shikamaru complained at that last one, but he sighed and nodded. “I guess I’ll try.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes, I objected to the _esteemed_ Hokage’s plan. And he had me demoted in response.” Ibiki sighed. “He hasn’t declared a replacement yet so I’m still head of T &I, but without ANBU clearance I’m no longer permitted to gather or distribute S-class intel.”

Genma nodded sympathetically and shrugged. “I guess we should have seen this coming,” he offered, and Ibiki hummed in agreement.

“How?” Tenten demanded when neither jounin seemed about to continue the conversation. “None of this makes any sense! We’re intelligence, not omniscient.”

A look. Genma raised an eyebrow at Ibiki, who sighed.

“Danzo was one of the Third’s genin teammates,” the director told her. “A respected war veteran, and well respected among the council. But what most people don’t realize is, until a few years ago, he was the primary trainer in ANBU, and in charge of organizing missions so the Third didn’t have to do it. Until he was eventually asked to step down. Something about appropriating ANBU loyalty for his own ends.”

“We were both rookie ANBU at the time,” Genma said at Tenten’s startled look. “Worked together once or twice and knew each other from the Academy but not much else. Except for one mission to find an informant before he spilled any more Village secrets.”

“I was captured by the man’s partner,” Ibiki recalled grimmly. “Interrogated for information while Genma finished the mission, returned to the rendezvous point, and reported in for backup when I didn’t show. Only, Danzo sent him out with orders to kill me instead. Needless to say, he blew mission objectives to remain undetected to get me back instead. And all I gave the enemy was blood and some choice swears.”

“Danzo tried to have me killed for risking village interests,” Genma chuckles, twisting a thumb to point at Ibiki. “Only this madman breaks out of the Hospital, covered in bandages and bleeding all over the place, to propose an independent ANBU T&I department to the Hokage, and says he wants me on it. So instead of being punished, I’m whisked out of there, into the good graces of Old Man Sarutobi, and T&I becomes the only ANBU division Danzo doesn’t have command over. At least until he’s forced to retire a few years later.”

“That’s why he hates me instead of Genma,” Ibiki grinned. “Genma just disobeyed orders and made him look bad. I formed an intelligence department and didn’t invite him.”

“So he becomes Hokage and his first act is to demote you,” Tenten finished. “That’s… amazingly petty. I’m so relieved he’s in charge now.”

“I’m pretty sure the first thing he did was meet the Kumo delegation,” Genma grinned, ignoring her rolling her eyes at him.

“We need to warn the others,” Tenten finished. “If it’s T&I he hates he’ll probably have something nasty to throw at the rest of us as well.”

“Which is why we’ll need to start working on contingencies now,” Ibiki agreed, closing his book as he stood. “The Five Kage Summit has been declared. Inter country travel is restricted and Danzo has already left for the meeting point. We have a minimum of 48 hours to plan. Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Instead of going straight to find Sai, Shikamaru wandered back to his tent and threw a pack together. Naruto might be headed out as soon as everything was ready, but they at least had to wait for the Kumo ninja to finish up and leave first, so he had time. Plus the Land of Iron was _cold_ , he’d at least want a coat of some sort, if not a scarf and better boots.

Finding Sai came next, the pale skinned ninja finishing up a report to send off in bird form as he arrived.

“I’m going after Naruto,” Shikamaru told him, not explaining any further even as Sai glanced up at him blankly.

“Naruto isn’t going anywhere,” The painter disagreed, and Shikamaru sighed.

“He’s going after Sasuke. I was there, remember? I’m going to follow him and make sure he doesn’t screw up too badly. Because Sakura has to stay here.”

“Ah…” Sai nodded. “You like Sakura, and are attempting to ply her with favors so she will not reject your eventual advances.”

“This trip is going to be a real drag,” the Nara sighed, “I can already tell. Come on, you’re supposed to be watching him, right? You should come too.”

Sai froze at the offer, eyes widening in shock, but Shikamaru didn’t wait to see what insulting remark he would come up with, turning and starting away instead.

“Let’s go. Kakashi and Yamato already went to find Naruto. If we want to track them we’ll have to catch up soon.”

“Right,” Sai agreed, falling into step beside him as Shikamaru leapt up into the trees.

“And put a coat on,” Shikamaru sighed, pulling his own jacket out of a storage scroll to toss at the painter. “It’s cold enough in snow country without baring your midriff. Believe me, I know.”

“Right,” Sai acknowledged again, catching the coat obediently and putting it on, but not bothering to zip it up.

Shikamaru just hoped it made a difference when they made it into the Land of Iron, or both of them were going to end up frozen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, brain why?! The Fifth Kage Summit makes no sense on its own, lest alone figuring out how it would change with Shikamaru and Sai going instead of Sakura! I guess we're skipping that too. 
> 
> The scene where Karui wonders if she might meet a handsome gentleman while Omoi's imagination is getting away from him made me ship her and Tenten for some reason? So yea, not going to be addressed in this fic either, sorry. But Tenten is Bi now.


	7. Preparing for War

When the news from the Five Kage Summit comes trickling in Ibiki isn’t sure what to think. Even with his own less than amicable history with the man he’d never have pegged him for a bloodline thief. And honestly, if he was going to steal an optical jutsu, why not grab a Byakugan or two as well? Though perhaps the Hyuuga’s much contested curse mark had actually foiled him in this. But if it really was true it meant the old bastard had been treating not only those who might become enemies as tools for his own advancement, but loyal shinobi as well. There wasn’t time to speculate, not with all the intel to sift through in the meantime.

Then the Naruto support team returned, bringing with them a prisoner guaranteed to know some of Sasuke’s movements from their time travelling together. Ibiki had to sigh and point out he’d been demoted when Kakashi arrived to hand her over to T&I, making the silver-haired ninja sigh and tell him to consider himself promoted again. He wasn’t even sure the Copy-nin had the authority yet, shoe in for the position of 6th Hokage or not, but Tsunade didn’t overturn the decision when she woke up a few hours later, so he’d consider himself ANBU clearance until informed otherwise.

The Interrogation, however, was going to need some work.

With recent… restructuring still underway most of T&I had been appropriated for their secondary skillsets. Ibiki didn’t begrudge Shizune Guy’s physical strength or Inoichi’s organizational skills. But he’d really rather not be stuck doing this with Cypher Division rookies as assistants. He’d have to make time to sit down with her and explain the difference between different branches of the Intel Division...

It wasn’t completely hopeless, he supposed, tuning out their discussion of the best way to get a fried pork cutlet bowl delivered, the captured kunoichi would most certainly underestimate any actual T&I shinobi from Konoha she met in the future. She definitely thought Ibiki was as useless and ineffective a leader as she’s ever seen by now, maybe he could use that.

Not like he’d lose a good chance to get information out of her if he fails, with his resources and methods severely restricted as they were. Definitely going to be a long few days.

 

* * *

 

“All active duty shinobi are being separated into primary, support, and defense groups,” Inoichi reported after the meeting was over. “The five elemental nations are all sending forces to assist, along with several of the smaller villages, so any lingering resentment is being put on hold until the enemy has been dealt with.”

“Easier said than done,” Genma frowned. “I assume that’s where the defensive forces fit in?”

“No,” the blond disagreed with a sigh, “It’s mostly an excuse to keep genin, retired shinobi, or those unsuited to the battlefield away from the war. Lady Tsunade has decided to honor the truce in the spirit it was offered, and apply every high ranking shinobi we have to the war effort.”

Genma’s eyebrows lifted in unison before he found himself chuckling. “That kid’s contagious. Looks like we’re going to win on optimism or not at all.”

“Looks like,” Inoichi agreed, rubbing the back of his head. “But… Shikaku believes in him. And he’s motivated Shikamaru, Choji, even Ino to work harder than they did before.”

“Yea, Guy’s team all want to protect him too,” Genma agreed with a smile. “And we’re all wrapped up in their wake.”

“It gives me hope for the future,” Inoichi admitted quietly, relaxing when Genma nodded his agreement.

“And we’re not about to let them save it on their own,” the younger ninja agreed. “Tell Shikaku we’re on board with whatever he plans. T&I will handle whatever background he needs to make this work.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know,” Inoichi agreed, inclining his head. Genma nodded back, slipping back into the crowd as Chouza called Inoichi over to join him for lunch. The Yamanaka turned back to say goodbye and sighed when he saw the other was gone. One of these days he’d learn how to do that.

 

* * *

 

Once Naruto had been safely stowed away, the move to Kumo was uneventful. Tenten and Lee were assigned to the provisioning team, each packing and delivering more than their share of goods each day. Neji was sent ahead with requisitions, and used his Byakugan to check that the supplies listed on the chart were accounted for in each container. With T&I scattered between moving and Intel teams and Guy sensei away guarding Naruto it was a relief when all three of them managed to be in the village at the same time.

But eventually the initial rush died down, and shinobi were instead being organized into temporary housing, assigned to their divisions and instructed to get to know each other’s battle styles before first contact. Several units gathered at the training grounds to spar or watch their comrades sparring. Lee waved good bye to Tenten and headed towards the staging grounds for the second division, a bit worried about being separated from both his team and the entire T&I division.

When the Oto kunoichi taking roll dismissed him with a frown and insulted his eyebrows under her breath it was disheartening. But he refused to be discouraged! This was a battle to protect his precious friends, and everyone else’s precious people. He wouldn’t worry about what others thought of him, and focus instead on putting his best effort into saving the shinobi word!

Thus reassured he continued towards the training grounds his division had claimed, smile widening when he caught sight of a familiar face.

“Hinata! I am glad to see you! As the cousin of my teammate and rival Neji shall we do our best to protect each other in the battles to come?”

“Ahh, Lee?” Hinata startled turning to look at him and managing a small smile. “Y-yes. I would be happy to have you watching my back. Let’s do our best.”

“Of course!” Lee agreed with his best smile. It made him feel loads better when she continued smiling back.

 

* * *

 

“Aoba,” Inoichi greeted as soon as he caught sight of the other Leaf-nin. “I heard about what happened. I’m sorry.”

“I’m alright,” Aoba disagreed, shaking his head. “But Yamato…”

The Yamanaka clan head winced, before nodding briskly. “I know. But you can’t worry about that now. We need to focus on the battles to come.” Then, in a quieter voice. “Ibiki was the one who recovered your bird. He’s already looking for whatever leads he can find.”

“But… if you’re here, Genma’s in the Mizukage’s special squad, and Guy’s with the Third Division, who’s keeping Ibiki from doing something stupid when he finds him?” Aoba stammered.

“Shimon,” Inoichi admitted with a wince. “But Ibiki knows how important Intelligence will be in this war. He’s not going to try anything without weighing the risk he’d be putting the Alliance in if he left his post.” _I hope_ , the blond tacked on mentally.

From Aoba’s expression he was feeling the same way, but he didn’t comment, heading to check his gear instead. Leaving Inoichi to version two of Tenga’s enthusiastic introduction.

 

* * *

 

Neji raised an eyebrow at Shizune’s introduction only to sigh a moment later. He should have known Tonton would be coming with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T&I's new base of operations, after Konoha was rebuilt, is a one floor interrogation room with two cells in the back, as far as I can tell. Konohamaru is able to hear Karin shouting at her picture of Sasuke later in the anime, so Ibiki isn't able to do anything not safe for civilians or spies to hear until a proper building is finished. 
> 
> He's also not sure what he's allowed to do, since his demotion and Karin's status as a prisoner are both kind of up in the air right now. He's going to assume he's no longer demoted until someone says otherwise, but if Sasuke is still a Konoha shinobi, not a missing nin (because Danzo's erasure as 6th Hokage means his decisions were all illegally made), then Karin is technically an ally? It's a political mess he's not allowed to touch until someone sorts it out.


	8. The 4th Shinobi War

With the reports from Orochimaru’s battle with the Third Hokage during the Chunin Exam Invasion they’d known they’d be dealing with reanimations. There wasn’t time to do a check of each village’s most powerful dead, but Konoha had a list of potential DNA thefts compiled since Orochimaru’s defection, and they’d been able to build on that a little, to try and guess what to expect.

But it was different to be prepared than to face allies long dead while standing across the battlefield. Watching his brother step out of the waves was a perversion of every wish he’d ever had that that one death could have been avoided. Hiashi had to remind himself to breathe. Even just the confusion hurt more than he was expecting.

“Brother,” Hizashi greeted him sadly. “Forgive me. For my hatred it seems I’m doomed to fight you.” He closed his eyes, voice falling to a whisper, “Perhaps this is my fate as a member of the Branch Family. Use this cursed mark to stop me.”

Though he meant every word Hizashi couldn’t stop a slight flinch at the thought, or how he braced himself for the pain as he finished speaking. Hiashi hated what he had been, seeing it. Knowing that his brother expected him to be able to carry through with such a request without a second thought.

“I will not.” Hiashi couldn’t even feel accomplished at the startled look on his brother’s face, only tired, weary of his own choices.

“But it is this very situation the seal was created for!” Hizashi insisted, eyes wide. And even in the midst of a pitched battle Hiashi could feel the eyes of their clansmen on him.

“It was created for the protection of the clan,” he disagreed somberly. “Whether the hidden seal of the Main Family was a side effect or added later the intention behind the curse of the Branch Family was to protect the Byakugan. If it could not be harvested then fewer dojutsu hunters would go after branded family members. That’s why, until our generation, the main family was not allowed on field missions. With that rule broken either every member of the family should be branded, or no one.”

Hizashi was staring now, unable to comprehend the words coming from his brother’s mouth, so Hiashi sighed and nodded tiredly.

“Besides, I promised Hanabi I would never bring harm to another member of our family again.”

“Hanabi?” his brother managed, catching on the unfamiliar name. There was so much he had missed, so much to tell him. The thought made Hiashi want to cry, but it also made him smile.

“My younger daughter. And recently the heir to the main family.” At Hizashi’s worried look Hiashi shook his head. “Hinata proved too gentle for the training required of the family head. Hanabi was a better match, desiring not only to protect the clan, but to take the responsibility from her sister.” He chuckled lightly. “Before she agreed to take the title she made me make that promise. She’s going to be a great Clan Head one day. And it’s all thanks to your son.”

“Neji,” Hizashi hesitated. “How is he? Did he take it badly?”

“We don’t speak anymore,” Hiashi admitted with a sad smile. “But my daughters assure me he is well. He took it badly, and I was… myself.” Hizashi flinched and Hiashi bowed his head. “I hurt him and remained aloof when I should have tried to get closer, to learn what was bothering him. There was so much rage in him, Hizashi, and I didn’t see it until it erupted. He still fears me, what I might do to him because of that anger.” Byakugan met Byakugan. “But he saved himself. Fought his fate and called me out in front of everyone at the chunin exams. He’s a true genius, Brother, and has gone on to discover ways to use the Gentle Fist as a healer rather than just for attacks. And his outburst saved our family from the destruction I might have doomed it to.”

Hiashi straightened his stance then, sinking into battle readiness.

“That’s why, no matter how much I deserve whatever anger you might harbor for me, brother, I cannot let you kill me. I must stop you here, before you can fight your way through to the lines of support behind us, where Neji is treating the wounded. He will never suffer the pain of facing a loved one across the battlefield, I will not allow it.”

“Hiashi,” his brother murmured, shocked. Then he smiled, falling into a ready stance of his own. “I never hated you, brother. No matter how much I wanted to. I just wish you’d changed long ago.”

“I do as well,” Hiashi admitted, ignoring the tears threatening to gather in his eyes. The Byakugan could see through them clearly however, so he didn’t bother shaking them away. “Come, brother, so we can seal you away.”

“Good luck, Hiashi,” Hizashi replied, and then lept at him.

 

* * *

 

There’s a moment after the report on the White Zetsu autopsy comes in that Inoichi regrets distributing the information. It’s important information, invaluable even, giving the allied forces insight into the powers the enemy might possess. But it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Yamato had been captured by the enemy, his DNA somehow being extracted and used in the creation of the zetsus. Whether he was still alive or not was debatable, but Shikaku believed he would have been revived and sent against them if he were dead. Which should also be good news, of a sort.

But all it meant in the short term was Ibiki insisted on heading to the battlefield in search of the enemy base. Anko still hadn’t been located, Muta was dead, with Tokuma and Ranka injured. Ibiki was taking the whole thing very personally, and Inoichi had too many other responsibilities to talk him down. (He’d never been that good with words anyway, especially not where Ibiki is concerned, so could he have managed this time either?)

The Kage didn’t know, T&I didn’t even know. It was practically defection, leaving his post like that, except that Ibiki had been tucked away into a quiet corner to review non-essential reports in the hope that keeping Konoha’s bogeyman out of sight would keep their allies comfortable. His job was to find their missing shinobi, and keep track of the dead. No one had said he needed to do that from the command center.

Which was the excuse he gave Shikaku when his friend only sighed dramatically, despairing at how long it had taken him to notify anyone of the change.

Inoichi tries to keep a read on Ibiki’s mental state as much as he can, so he can alert someone if it gets worse. Tries to keep an eye on him the way he _should have_ on their first mission together, when he wasn’t paying enough attention and Ibiki got captured. But it’s a strain he can’t afford right now, and there’s too many messages he needs to manage at the same time to justify keeping even the most basic link open. It tastes like failure, blood and disappointment, when he lets go. Just one more thing he isn’t able to fix for a mentor who should have been his responsibility.

Then Madara shows up. Not the one who declared war, but the one they thought had, Uchiha Madara raised by Edo Tensai. And the one who had declared war came to the battlefield with a Rinnegan he must have stolen from Amegakure (Why didn’t they destroy those eyes when they had the chance?) and the seven captured tailed beasts. There isn’t time to worry about individuals anymore, they have a war to win. He can give them hope. Relay Naruto’s success in words to inspire their hearts and hope it’s enough.

 

* * *

 

Neji was already running towards the battlefield when Inoichi’s rallying cry came through. He’d already turned to make his way around the explosion’s epicenter when the message came in. The allied forces were already making their way towards the conflict, a full mobilization as far as he could tell. For one step he faltered, wondering if he should be joining up with the medical corps instead. But his last orders were still to locate and stabilize the Commando Unit and recently recovered Konoha Infiltration team members for debrief and exfiltration. He could check back in with their Intel contact when he arrived.

Stragglers of the fifth division - samurai too injured to keep up with Mifune on his way to the battlefield - lead him to the temporary base, where Kiri had worn himself out healing the worst of the injured in spite of lingering poison. Distribution of the antitoxin Suna’s medi-nin had provided came first, then Neji let Kiri show him to where Ranka and Tokuma were waiting for him, promising to try and get Tango well enough to attempt contacting headquarters in the meantime. Neji didn’t tell him to forget it and rest instead, though the flickering of chakra exhaustion in the other’s network tempted him to. This was war, there wasn’t time to hold back or recover, especially not this far behind enemy lines with no communications.

Focused as he was on the chakra networks around him it took Neji a moment to realize Ibiki shouldn’t be standing there, watching him heal. He narrowed his eyes at the other man pointedly, even as his hands kept healing the injured tenken points Sasori’s chakra strings had torn. “You’re supposed to be backing up Inoichi at HQ.”

“If I were one of the Zetsu I’d be attacking you by now,” Ibiki pointed out dryly before looking back at the two injured Konoha shinobi. “Yamato’s capture has been confirmed,” he explained. “His DNA is being used in the creation of the Zetsu clones somehow. I need whatever intel Muta wasn’t able to relay to Headquarters, incase there’s something we could use to extract him.”

Ranka nodded with a wince and Neji frowned but didn’t stop him, focusing on healing the damage around Tokuma’s eyes.

“There was a boneyard in the mountains near the Sound border, just beyond the battlefield. Summon sized bones,” Ranka began. “We followed a trail of bodies there, all killed by Kabuto. He met a masked man and they entered the caves in the cliff on the far side of the valley. Anko had Muta scout it out with his bugs, and he panicked when they returned. Tokuma verified their findings, that there were thousands of enemy all deep underground. The Zetsu army. They caught sight of us as soon as they started deploying, and Anko ordered us to go ahead while she tried to get to Kabuto, but none of us made it out.”

“I tried to buy them time,” Tokuma murmured, his eyes still closed. “But it wasn’t enough.”

“Muta managed to send his kikaichu to Headquarters with your report,” Ibiki replied quietly. “It’s the only warning we had of the Zetsus’ advance. The only reason they didn’t slip past the sensor division by travelling underground.”

“That’s just like him, to manage a backup plan like that,” the Hyuuga said, voice cracking a little at the memories. Ranka’s fists clenched painfully but he hummed in agreement.

“A boneyard over caves and undoubtedly a laboratory,” Ibiki mused. “If that’s where the Zetsu were created it’s possible Yamato was brought there after his capture.” He shook his head. “If he wasn’t already dead I’d blame Orochimaru.”

“There’s still Kabuto, and Madara - or whatever his name is,” Neji pointed out, finishing the last of the scrapes in Tokuma’s Byakugan. He just hoped the recovery didn’t damage the other’s vision, Tokuma’s Byakugan had long been the furthest ranged and most accurate in the family. He moved on to the tears causing the duo pain when they moved their arms or legs. “The plan?”

“I don’t know,” Ibiki replied tiredly. “All squads are being ordered to Naruto’s location. Even if there were troops to spare for a reconnaissance and rescue mission, I’ve been ordered not to make myself too visible. My reputation apparently makes our allies nervous.”

“So you wouldn’t be allowed to lead a team even if they had the men to spare,” Neji frowned. He didn’t point out that Anko was out there somewhere as well, captured or dead, he had no doubt Ibiki was already upset about that. He was tempted to offer some sympathetic phrase, one of the ones Shizune had him memorize while working on medical training, when the first Tailed-Beast Ball crashed into the mountains nearby.

Neji flinched, closing his eyes against the glare, Byakugan wiking off for a moment before he forced it back on. The mountains were completely gone, leveled by the blast, but there was no danger of shrapnel reaching them at this distance.

“What’s happening out there?!” Ibiki demanded, watching the shock spread over the younger ninja’s face.

“That statue shot a tailed-beast ball,” Neji replied, eyes wide. “It wasn’t close enough to hit us but… There’s another!” He tilted his head to check the trajectory, wincing as it hit the horizon. Ibiki stayed silent as Neji monitored each orb being tossed around, tensing when the younger ninja’s head swung around in shock. He could see further in the front than he could on the sides, and he needed to be sure… “It’s… aiming at Headquarters,” Neji breathed in horror.

Ibiki’s eyes snapped to him, on the verge of demanding an answer, when Shikaku’s final message interrupted everyone’s thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 _Naruto won’t understand what’s happening_ , Was the first thing Tenten realized after the link broke. _He doesn’t want to admit death is a possibility, so he won’t admit it at first._ She pulled the scroll she wanted out of her bag and one of her marked Kunai. _But he needs to survive that part, to make the plan work. So someone has to protect him._

Fortunately it looked like Hinata and her father had the same idea, because Tenten ended up having to use the kunai to block the first wave of spikes from the Ten-Tails. Tossing it in the first gap she twisted her chakra the way she’d trained for months to get right and spun out of the teleport to throw an entire scroll of weapons in the way of the next wave. Hinata’s eyes widened and she smiled slightly from where she’d been prepared to block the attack with her back. But Naruto still just looked shocked.

“Hey, Naruto!” Tenten shouted at him, pulling two brace of shuriken out of a scroll to deflect the next attack. He straightened, eyes flickering to her as Hinata moved to defend the other side.

“Yea?”

“They didn’t die so you could feel bad,” Tenten told him bluntly, ignoring the way he flinched in favor of cutting down the next couple stakes with a scythe. “They didn’t even die to protect you. They died because there wasn’t time to get out of the way. So they spent their last moments making sure the rest of us could survive. But we can’t do it without you!”

“If… if anything happened to me,” Hinata cut in hesitantly, weaving in and out of Tenten’s guard to block stray spikes. “I wouldn’t want you to sit and cry when there were other people who still needed you to help them. So please, Naruto, focus on what’s in front of us - right now.”

“What’s in front of us?” Naruto repeated, turning to look at everyone fighting around them, and the enemy still trying to cut him down. Watching as Kitsuchi’s Sando Technique stopped the Ten-Tails’ attack and allowed the Alliance to rally. “Yea,” he grinned, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. “I see what they meant now. Thanks.”

Tenten gave him a thumbs up and Hinata smiled, before Naruto stepped forward to give them both a high-five.

 

* * *

 

“Inoichi…” Ibiki starts, eyes wide, before cutting himself off again.

Neji can see it in the distance, the flash of the explosion on the horizon after the connection cuts out. He isn’t ready, somehow knowing it was going to happen made it even worse. No time for long goodbyes, and he doesn’t even know how many of T&I’s members are even alive right now.

Then comes more practical concerns, like the entire communications network suddenly being cut off. Most of their soldiers are on the front lines now, but the facilities left behind are now in the dark, no way for the medics there to check where they might need to move to. No way for him to see if they want him at the front when he’s done, though he has to assume… The intelligence and strategy division is gone too, except for Ibiki. Everyone not needed at headquarters or at the secondary relay locations had been assigned to different divisions as communications personnel instead. The alliance was without the Kage to lead, or Intelligence to plan. If this didn’t work they were stranded, with only teamwork skills to rely on. Neji prayed it would be enough for this last push.

The sudden wave of… intent - not killing but close - made him look up, catching sight of Ibiki’s expression. To Ranka and Tokuma it might pass as a poker face, but Neji had spent the last three years cataloging the expressions of everyone in T&I - with the Byakugan - while creating his healing jutsus. And Ibiki had been present more than most.

“Whatever you’re thinking, run it by me before you go and I’ll tell you not to do it.”

Ibiki’s fists clenched, and he shot a glare at the younger ninja. “No one else is allowed to die. If there’s a chance Yamato and Anko are alive…”

“You’ll what?” Neji cut him off, turning the Byakugan to face him even though he didn’t need to at this range. “You don’t have a plan, just to rescue them or die trying. But if you locating them they can’t extract themselves! And what will we do if you die? We’ll have lost three of Konoha’s best commanders instead of two!”

“What use is a commander who can’t protect his own men?” Ibiki asked seriously. “Never leave anyone behind, remember? That’s the motto of T&I, and I don’t like failing.”

“That means you as well,” Neji retorted, eyes flashing. “If you go in to rescue them without a plan, or even accurate intel, then that means the rest of us have to rescue not only them but you as well. But you don’t see that! Somehow you can understand wanting to rescue anyone but yourself. Genma spent a whole day telling me what I might need to look for when you start thinking of your life as expendable like that.”

“Genma’s worried they’ll be a repeat of my capture, where he was the only one who seemed to care that I was missing,” Ibiki dismissed. “He was nearly labeled a traitor for going against orders to break me out. Never again.”

“That’s why you formed T&I,” Neji realized, “To protect him from ANBU. But then you got attached to the rest of the team…”

“No one gets left behind, not if there’s a chance to get them back,” Ibiki finished flatly. “If it takes a death to make that happen, better mine than anyone else’s. I owe Genma that much.”

“And you honestly think he saved you so you could throw your life away?” Neji realized, eyes widening. “Genma spent at least half of every mission you went on making plans to get you back if you went in too far! He’d never forgive you if you died!”

“Genma worries about everyone he’s ever let himself care for,” Ibiki retorted, shaking his head. “He’s probably out there right now trying to talk Obito down.”

“Fine, but that doesn’t explain why the rest of the division is worried about you.”

“Guilt,” Ibiki said with a shrug, “Because only Genma did anything when I went missing. Inoichi never forgave himself for being the mission leader who got me captured. The others are all upset Genma nearly died saving me when they didn’t realize anything was wrong.”

“Then what about the younger generations?” Neji snapped, standing abruptly even though he wasn’t finished. “What about Tenten, Lee, and I? What would we do if you got yourself killed saving one of us? When Lee was done crying his eyes out and Tenten had threatened to use your grave as a training post, I mean?” Ibiki still looked unconvinced, so Neji growled and started listing anything he could think of, “When I was stuck on a medical theory and needed a sounding board? Do you think I pick you to talk with because Genma or Inoichi are _inconvenient_? I prefer talking with you! I appreciate when you come into the training room just to talk or offer to cook on missions because Guy can’t be trusted with food for normal people’s metabolism. And the fact that you’re comfortable leaving the bandanna off when I come in the room makes me feel accomplished! Do I need to keep going?”

The head of T&I was staring at him now, eyes narrowed in the way he got when he had to restructure the entire case based on new intelligence. It was a good sign, but Neji didn’t let up on the glare. Ranka was staring at them, and Tokuma had opened his eyes curiously. Ibiki tilted his head slightly, then sighed.

“If I come up with a plan, then you’ll be alright with it?”

“Only if it has at least a chance of getting you and them out safely,” Neji insisted. “Head to the front and reconnect with Shikamaru. You’re the only one left with Shikaku’s collected intelligence, and Shikamaru should know about the battleground. And exchange of information can only help both your plans.”

“Hmm,” Ibiki agreed, still studying him silently. Then he nodded. “Finish up here and we’ll go. That way you can make sure I survive the trip there. Happy?”

“Very,” Neji snapped, turning back to his patients. He ignored their curious looks, filing them away to worry about after the battle was won, and performed the most efficient healing of his life. One final check with the Byakugan and he stood with a nod. “Now we can go.”

“We’ll come with you,” Ranka insisted, moving to sit up, only to stop when Tokuma grabbed his arm.

“At this point, we’d be a liability,” the Hyuuga told him, gaze flickering from Neji to Ibiki and back. “I think it would be best if we stay out of danger for now.”

“Thank you,” Neji agreed with a nod, ignoring Ranka’s frown. He stepped past Ibiki and out of the tent. “Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part hurt to write. I had a basic outline of what was going to happen, then Hizashi pointed out the curse seal and I was _not ready_ to write that.


	9. Victory

In the end, it turned out there wouldn’t be time to locate Shikamaru and trade intel. The end of the war devolved into a free for all, with everyone doing their best and surprising even their allies with the lengths they were willing to go to save the world. Neji and Ibiki reached the battlefield in time to join the battle against Tobi, not either Obito or Madara. They fought alongside the revived Kage, unable to make it past to join with those combating the Ten-Tails.

They found Yamato, but not Anko, and then the war ended with that cruel dream. Neji knew as soon as he woke that it had been an illusion. Perhaps he’d even know while living it, because seeing his father and uncle working together for the good of the clan was something that could never come to pass. He was lucky, seeing the dead alive was a good indicator of a genjutsu, a linchpin that made reasserting reality easier. Some of the others weren’t so lucky, and would have difficulty remembering their fake lives hadn’t happened at times. It hurt, to wake up from Infinite Tsukuyomi, but Neji thought it might be worth it just to see the relief on his comrade’s faces.

Ibiki looked around at the world in shock for a moment, then sadness, before turning to check that Neji was alright. Neji smiled, and the older ninja smiled back faintly. It was a victory he hadn’t expected to win anytime soon. But there wasn’t any time to dwell. Ibiki’s messenger hawk alighted with a urgent chirp with news of Anko’s survival, leading them across the battlefield to where Jugo, of all people, had been taking care of her on the bird’s behalf. It burned to remember those they lost, those who were injured badly enough that they might never recover, but there were surprises in this world that the dream hadn’t had. Ibiki startled then Neji could see him starting to consider options and paths for Jugo in Konoha, extend an offer. Jugo’s startled look was a victory too even if he looked hesitant to decide.

Across the battlefield Hiashi rushed to Hinata’s side to make sure she was alright, her startled look morphing into delight as she hugged him. Shikamaru and Ino leaned on Choji, laughing even as they mourned. Tenten caught sight of him and shouted something, pointing over to where Lee had just landed, sobbing, by Guy-sensei’s side. So Neji left Ibiki too it, making sure he saw him leap to Guy’s side and activate his Byakugan. Whatever chance they still had of aligning his bones again immediate medical care could only increase it.

Ibiki watched him go, but was distracted by Anko waking up and demanding to know what was going on. After ending too many answers with ‘I don’t know’ he got fed up and shouted at the nearest knot of shinobi to find a communications-nin for him to talk to.

 

* * *

 

With the injured and dead all accounted for and promises exchanged they were soon headed back to Konoha. Ibiki had taken control of requisitions and personnel, but he was happy to turn the job over to Genma when the Damyo protection squad reconnected with the main forces. That left Ibiki to prisoner guard duty, even if Jugo and Sasuke had agreed to return with them without a fuss.

Guy’s injuries were bad enough to prevent him from hugging Genma as soon as he saw him, but Shizune was tentatively hopeful that he might someday be able to walk again. Genma made sure he got his hug anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

Aoba was a wreck, still not quite able to cope with Yamato’s kidnapping or Inoichi’s death. But he was doing better since the Mokuton user arrived to check on Kakashi, throwing himself on the confused brunette and hugging him for all he was worth.

Reconstruction was still in it’s final stages when they returned, but the village was ready to care for the injured nonetheless. Tsunade dragged Kakashi and Shikamaru off to review the treaty Gaara and Onoki had put forward, Guy was rushed off to the hospital with Lee and Genma following along, and Ibiki transferred his prisoners to T&I’s temporary holding area, prepared to stand guard himself. Neji reported to the hospital but was turned away by the civilian and non-combattants gathered there, who insisted he get some rest and leave things to them barring an emergency. He let it go at that, knowing medi-nin had been checking in on all the wounded throughout the trip, but found himself standing in the middle of the Village with nothing to do suddenly.

Tenten found him staring aimlessly up at the Hokage Monument and fell into step beside him, waiting for him to start.

“I think I need to try to talk with my uncle again,” Neji admitted finally, turning to her with a fragile smile. “Will you be my backup?”

Her eyes widened, then she beamed at him, pulling a tag out of her pocket and shoving it into his hand. “I’ve been working on the rest of the 4th’s jutsus,” she told him when he just blinked at it. “You drop this, and I’ll know. Then I can Thunder Step right too you! That’s my seal on the back.”

Neji blinked then smiled. “I’ll make sure to keep it with me, thank you Tenten.”

“I’ll wait on the monument, where I can see if anything looks odd too,” she told him brightly, “Let me know when you’re done and we can go see how Guy-sensei is doing.”

Three years ago, her casual belief that nothing would go wrong would have scared him, convinced it would make her less likely to jump to his defence. But now, with years of fighting alongside her and the memory of the dream still on his mind, it made him hopeful. Just maybe, this time, everything would turn out alright.

He would give it a chance, at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing Neji and Hiashi's maybe-reconciliation either. Sorry. 
> 
> I'm just not sure if they _can_ get past it at this point. (And I really wanted to write the last part instead.)


	10. Let's Give it a Try

A month after the war and all assassination missions have been temporarily suspended. Intel is being freely traded between the hidden villages, even if it’s still being checked on by each village’s own spy networks. Captured shinobi have been turned back over to their respective villages quietly, and the outbursts over this have been surprisingly minimal. It’s a tentative peace, with everyone who’d fought alongside shinobi from the other villages determined to give it a try. A time to make amends, work towards a better future, and mourn the dead.

Neji hadn’t been planning to mention it was his birthday as well. He should have known better than to try and slip something like that past the Intelligence Division.

Genma insisted on taking him out to a bar to celebrate his 18th, and somehow the entirety of T&I ended up being invited along. Even Ibiki, though he complained about leaving the Cypher Division in charge of watching the prisoners, something about getting emotionally attached. Tonbo looked like he wanted to call him out on that, since emotional attachment was keeping Jubo in the Village at the moment, but Genma stopped him with a grin and a shake of his head.

“And… that’s where Inoichi would start in with one of his question games,” Aoba realized with a chuckle. “Not sure I miss them, but it doesn’t seem right not to do one.”

“You’re right,” Mozuku laughed. “And I know just the one!”

“I’m going to get the drinks,” Ibiki sighed, standing. “Let me know when we’re all adults again over here.”

“Question games?” Tenten asked, leaning forward so she could ask Genma the question. The tokubetsu jounin grinned at her.

“While he tried to be proper in public, get a few drinks in him and Inoichi lost all sense of tact. He’d start asking things like ‘Council member you would turn down a misson to sleep with no matter the pay’, or ‘favorite and least favorite weapons to get hit by’. Eventually it turned into a sort of game, where everyone answered each question until he got drunk enough to pass out or we went home for the night.”

“And now that you’re all legal adults, even to civilians,” Mozuku grinned, ignoring for the moment that Lee still had four months to go. “‘If you had to date one member of T&I who would it be?’”

“I remember this one,” Anko laughed. “Genma said Guy!”

“Hasn’t changed,” the brunette agreed, ignoring Tenten and Neji’s horrified faces. “We’re already partners and emergency contacts, if I had to date anyone in the village I’d want it to be Guy. I don’t need anything closer than that.”

“Anko,” Tenten said, breaking the silence that followed that.

“Are you messing with me, kid?!” the kunoichi startled, turning to to her in shock, but the game had already started.

“Genma,” Tonbo shrugged. “Same reasons as before.”

“Come on, the kids haven’t heard it yet,” Mozuku teased. Tonbo gave him what could have been a glare before Lee interrupted to lean past Neji and point across the table.

“I would chose Ranka,” he declared, offering his best Nice Guy Smile before sitting back, pleased with himself.

“Wait what?” The ninja in question stammered, making Tokuma laugh.

“Good choice, Lee. I think I’ll have to agree with you.”

“What?!”

“And what of you, Neji?” Lee asked, turning to his friend and rival with a serious look. “Though you do not have to answer I would much like to know your choice.”

“I don’t think…” Neji started, but stopped himself. These were his friends, his chosen family. As strange as it felt to be playing children’s games the first time as an adult, he could survive being embarrassed here. “Ibiki.”

Across the table Mozuku was still busy teasing Tonbo while Aoba was laughing at Ranka who glared at him. Most of the others were too distracted to have heard what he said, but Tokuma looked like he’d had an epiphany and a smile had started spreading over Gemma’s face, while Tenten and Lee both glanced at one another.

“Seriously?” a familiar voice asked from behind him, and Neji didn’t bother to turn around to verify Ibiki’s return before Body-Flickering away. Ibiki stood frozen for a second longer before putting the drinks down and heading out after him, ignoring the shouting that followed him out.

 

* * *

 

Tenten wasn’t even surprised to open the door to her apartment and find Neji inside. She just sighed, locked the door behind her, and headed for the shower. He was still there when she returned to the living room cleaner with a new set of clothes.

“Lee covered for you,” she told him as she pulled a gallon of water from the fridge and poured a cup. “Drank two cups of sake before anyone realized what he was doing. It took the rest of us an hour to calm him down so he could fall asleep. Everyone else forgot to ask why you ran by that point, but Ibiki had already left looking for you.”

Neji didn’t reply and she sighed.

“This is more than just ‘If I had to date someone in T&I’ isn’t it?”

“I didn’t know until I realized he’d heard me,” Neji admitted, still refusing to uncurl from his defensive perch on the arm of her ratty couch.

“Does he know it too?” She asked hesitantly.

“It’s Ibiki,” Neji sighed, “He knew as soon as I ran. Not sure he knows what to do with it, he’s terrible at understanding people might like him, but he knows.”

“So what are you most afraid of?”

“Hearing what he has to say.”

“Even if it’s good news?”

“Especially then.” Neji finally forced himself to untense and met her look. “I know it doesn’t make sense…”

“You wanted time to realize this on your own before telling him,” Tenten cut him off, a serious look on her face. “It’s ok, not to want to rush. It’s even ok if you’re not sure you trust your own feelings right now. But if Ibiki really is that bad at seeing good in himself, you need to tell him what happened before he convinces himself it’s impossible.”

“You’re right,” Neji realized, hating that she was but also unwilling to let that scenario happen. “I have to find him…”

“A little bit of chakra and you’ll save yourself a ton of effort,” Tenten snarked, making him hesitate. Then he realized what she meant and sighed.

“I hate it when you’re always right,” he muttered, activating his Byakugan to look for that familiar chakra.

“Only until you can look at it in hindsight,” she told him, pulling open the front door. “Go get him, Neji. Just… make sure you tell him if you think you’ll need space. His emotional trauma is not more important than yours.”

“I’ll remember,” Neji agreed, before darting out the door and across the village.

He only hesitated for a moment when he realized Ibiki was standing down the road from the Hyuuga Compound, before landing in front of the older ninja. Ibiki’s eyes caught his as the Byakugan faded, and suddenly Neji couldn’t remember any of what he’d thought he might say at the start. Instead his eyes flickered to the Compound to make sure the guards weren’t within earshot. Ibiki seemed to take this as a question.

“I don’t have eyes that can pinpoint an ally for miles, through solid walls,” he grumbled, pushing off from the wall to look down at the younger man. “After the first hour or so I decided it made more sense to wait somewhere you’d come back to when you’d calmed down.”

Neji nodded, accepting that as a reasonable response, and Ibiki let the silence fall again as he waited for him to consider what to say. Finally Neji looked up, meeting the older man’s eyes with a frown.

“I startled myself,” he admitted seriously. “I wasn’t aware of it before I said it out loud.”

“And now?” Ibiki asked, sounding resigned, or maybe tired.

“Now…?” Neji mused, tilting his head slightly. “I guess I’ve realized I gave you the equivalent of a confession while trying to talk you out of suicide in a medical tent on the battlefield.”

The director’s eyes widened, before narrowing again. “I’m a paranoid, scarred torture specialist, more than 10 years older than you…”

“If you don’t stop doubting yourself I’ll have Naruto punch you until you can,” Neji told him blandly. Ibiki blinked, then laughed quietly.

“He would, wouldn’t he?”

“He wouldn’t even ask why,” Neji agreed with a faint smile of his own. “This isn’t a game, or a dare. I _like_ you, even if I didn’t realize it in those terms until earlier this evening.”

Ibiki stared into his eyes for a long moment, his brow furrowing at the sincerity there. “You’re sure?” he asked finally.

“No,” Neji admitted, hurrying to continue as Ibiki closed back off. “This is new to me, feeling like this. I can’t tell you for certain that that’s what I’m feeling. I definitely can’t tell you if we’d work, politically or otherwise. But… if you’re willing to try, I am too. I want time to figure out my emotions, to piece together moments where we fit and see if they might make a whole both of us could live with. It might take years, or more, to get to where I’m willing to try anything at all. But I do want to.”

“I’ll need time too,” Ibiki agreed softly, not looking away. “But yea, if it’s not me trying to figure out what you even see in a mess like me, I feel like I want to try too.” He held out a hand between them, to shake, “So, do we have a deal?”

Neji grinned, “Terms to be determined, but we have a deal.” They shook hands. Then Neji found himself struck with the impulse to pull the bandanna off. He hesitated, ultimately deciding that wasn’t something he could just do to the other man without permission.

Ibiki caught him staring and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I… like you better with it off,” Neji admitted quietly, ignoring the slight blush threatening his cheeks. Ibiki’s eyes widened, studying him for a long moment, before reaching up to tug the bandanna off, stowing it in a pocket.

“Well, I guess you’d better get used to it this way, then.” Self-conscious, but pleased at the same time, it felt like a victory, and Neji found himself smiling. Ibiki smiled back, “So… tonight it’s late. But tomorrow, how about a first date?”

“Ichiraku’s?” Neji asked, it was the first place to come to mind, but seemed fitting somehow. Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the choice, then grinned.

“Why not?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji is 172.1 cm, or about 5 foot 8 inches.  
> Ibiki is 193.5 cm, or about 6 foot 4 inches.
> 
> And... now I ship them? What do you think?


End file.
